The Story of Marthie
by Cnglee
Summary: I didn't like how 7th Heaven ended for Ruthie so I did it my way.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN 7TH HEAVEN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I didn't like the way 7th Heaven ended. I always thought Ruthie and Martin were made for each other. I've read a ton of other fanfictions about them and none of them have been right to me. Mine starts off where 7th Heaven left off. The Camden's are back from their RV trip and Ruthie is getting ready for her senior year. But she is caught at more then one crossroad. First she wants more freedom which her parents don't want to give, but will she defy them? Then the whole T-bone Martin thing. Ruthie doesn't know what she wants. Plus what will happen when her family learns more about Scotland? Ruthie Camden has a lot more to learn about growing up. Enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ruthie could hardly wait to start her senior year. All she has ever wanted to do is leave Glen Oak and finally show everyone that she is an adult. Plus this year she is not alone. Peter Petrowski and his family moved back to Glen Oak in July. Ruthie is so happy he is back. They dated for a while in Scotland but then decided to just be friends. Also one of her best friends that was in the same exchange program as Ruthie moved to Glen Oak too. Her name is Quinn Holloway. Her father was a marine who died in Iraq two years ago. She was Ruthie's roommate in Scotland. But apparently Quinn's mom, Jen, got a new job as a nurse at the women's clinic. They plus Quinn's little brother Alex moved in next to Martin's dad Beau. Ever since she got back from the RV trip Ruthie has been showing Quinn around Glen Oak.

"Buzzzzzzzzzzz!" Ruthie slapped the snooze button on her alarm and sat up in bed. She stretched then made her way to her closet. She wanted to wear something that said I'm hot and grown up. She decided on her new leather jacket with a pink tank underneath and her dark wash skinny jeans. after skipping into her black flats and doing her hair and makeup, she grabbed her new backpack off her desk chair and made her way downstairs. When she entered the kitchen she was shocked to see all of her brothers and sisters and their families, minus Carlos and Mary's kids. Plus Martin and Sandy with Aaron.

"Aunt Ruthie!" Savannah practically launched herself at her favorite aunt.

"Hey Vannah," picking her niece up then turning to her siblings. "Who died?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "No one."

"But it's no one's birthday or anniversary."

This time Matt answered, "We know that."

"It's not a holiday either so who did something?"

Almost everyone laughed except Lucy and Annie.

Lucy looked hurt, "Can we not just come home to see you guys?"

"You just normally have a reason."

Ruthie set Savannah down and excepted the plate her mother held out to her. She sat down next to Simon when Aaron tugged her jacket.

"Roo, I want up." he started trying to climb onto her lap.

"Aaron leave Ruthie alone!" Sandy scolded her son.

"He's fine." Ruthie said as she reached down and put the small boy on her lap. Ruthie has always had a soft spot for Aaron. Sure things would be better for her if he wasn't here. But he is and Ruthie excepted that a long time ago. Since then she loves spending time with him. He reminds her of the old Martin, so carefree and full of life.

Ruthie ate in silence listening to what her siblings were up to. She was watching their body language trying to decipher what was really going on. When she was finished she gave Aaron the rest of her bacon then picked him up as she stood and put him on her hip. When she put her dishes in the sink Sam and David came downstairs. Ruthie glanced at the clock on the microwave which read 7:20am. They had 40 minutes before school started. Ruthie was grateful that The Colonial and Grandma Ruth bought her a new Chevy Tahoe so she didn't have to ride with her parents anymore. It was now her job to take the boys to and from school. Ruthie didn't mind in a way she thought that it was a good sign that her parents trusted her that much. She came out of her thoughts when her boyfriend walked through the back door. Ever since they became official again T-bone had moved into the garage apartment.

"Morning everyone," he said a little to cheerfully for Ruthie's taste. "How are you all?"

Simon stared at him before asking, "And you would be...?"

"Oh, I'm T-bone," he extended his hand towards Simon. "I'm Ruthie's boyfriend."

Simon shook his hand while glancing between his sister and the boy. Thankfully no one else commented. Especially the man whose son Ruthie was still holding. Martin was just staring at the floor. He knew how Ruthie felt and even though he didn't understand her choice he was trying to respect it.

Everyone ate and chatted until Quinn and Alex walked through the door. Since Ruthie's suv is so big she offered them a ride.

"Ruthie what are you doing we are going to be so late!" Quinn walked right up to me almost frantic. Her long blonde hair swinging behind her. Quinn was a stickler for time, always early.

"Quinn chill we have 20 minutes."

"Yes but we still have to drop your brothers off and get our schedules. Plus I want to get there early to figure out the best routes to my classes.

Ruthie's family just stared at her. All of them trying not to laugh at the girls frantic nature. But Ruthie was used to it.

"Ok, I'm ready."

She grabbed her backpack and her car keys .

"Lunches," her mom handed her a brown bag then gave T-bone and the twins theirs. "Have a good day make some friends."

Ruthie silently passed Aaron to his father and waved goodbye to everyone else. Ruthie led the way out to her car. She hopped in and buckled herself. While she adjusted the mirrors, Quinn slid into the passenger seat despite T-bone's protest. Once everyone was in and buckled Ruthie carefully pulled out and drove to the elementary school. Her brothers climbed out of the back and waved goodbye. When Ruthie pulled into the high school's senior parking lot, she caught sight of Peter by his car. She pulled up next to him and hopped out of the car. Alex thanked her for the ride then ran off to find his new baseball friends. Quinn and T-bone followed her as she walked towards Peter.

"Hey Ruth," he said excitedly. He picked Ruthie up into a huge hug then set her back down. "Can you believe we're seniors?"

"Not yet," she couldn't help but laugh at her friend's excitement.

"Hey Q," Peter gave Quinn a hug then turned to T-bone. "Hey man."

Peter extended his hand but T-bone didn't shake it.

"Hey, babe I'm gonna go get my schedule." He started walking toward the school not waiting for her to respond.

"Did I do something?"

"No I think he just doesn't like that I'm still friends with old boyfriends."

"Oh, well then guess becoming friends with him is off the table huh?"

"Probably."

They hear the first bell of the day which means 10 minutes until class starts. This sends Quinn into a panic.

"You guys we still have to get our schedules!"

She practically drags them into the school. Ruthie looks around. Everything is the same. That's the problem. She's the fifth Camden to walk these halls. It's annoying, everyone knows who she is. Ruthie Camden, preacher's daughter, sister of Matt, Mary, Lucy, and Simon. It sucks. No one wants to be friends with the nosey preacher's kid. She's alone except for a handful of incredible friends. All Ruthie wants to do is graduate and get out of here. She walks up to Mr. Finstein who is in charge of senior schedules.

"Hey Mr.F. How was your summer?"

"I went to Greece for a month," he handed her the packet with her name on it as he spoke.

"Wow, that sounds amazing."

"It truly was. I hope to see you in one of my classes this year."

"I already signed up for choir."

"Excellent, I'll see you then ."

With that Ruthie walked towards her new home room. _Mrs. Griffin Rm 216._

When Ruthie entered the room she knew pretty much everyone. Except this girl dressed very similar to herself who was next to the only empty seat. Ruthie sat down and tried to act invisible. But the new girl wasn't going to have that.

"Hi I'm Elena Crause. Why is everyone staring at you?"

Ruthie looked around she hadn't really noticed but everyone stares at her. Ever since Simon's accident that is what people associated Camden with. Well that and her dad.

"I'm Ruthie and people just do it because my dad is a minister."

Elena stared at her like she had three heads.

"A minister is like a preacher right?"

" It's the same thing."

"Oh, so your like not aloud to have sex until death or something right?"

"I'm not suppose to have sex until I'm married."

" What do you mean suppose to? Are you a virgin?"

" Well yeah but I'm probably not going to wait until I'm married to have sex."

This is something that Ruthie has been thinking about a lot. She wants to be normal and most teenagers have sex before they're married. So she decided over the summer that if she loved a guy she would do it.

"I don't know how people can wait," Elena was pretty blunt but Ruthie kinda liked that. " Trust me sex is totally worth it."

When the teacher walked in the girls ended their conversation. But it left Ruthie thinking about how to approach this subject again with T-bone. They had already talked about it and T-bone made it clear that he wanted to wait. Plus he has already been pretty distant. Ever since the whole Martin thing it's like he doesn't trust her. Ruthie is getting sick and tired of people not trusting her or treating her like a child.

When the bell rang she pulled out her schedule and noticed a note from her councilor asking Ruthie to come to her office after home room. As Ruthie made her way to the office she was wondering what this would be about. She walked in and the councilor in a tacky tweed dress ushered her into the room.

"Hello Miss. Camden," she talked really fast while moving the packets covering her desk. "Please sit."

"Am I in trouble?" Ruthie asked while she sat down.

"What? No no no. I just wanted to discuss your plans for this year. I read through your file and you have 25/28 credits. So it is up to you what you want to do."

"What are my options?"

"Well you could finish all your classes this semester and graduate in January. Or you could stay and graduate with your class and just have an easy year. The one I would like to see you do is coming in for your morning classes then leaving at lunch and taking some college courses at Crawford."

"Could I do that?" She was so excited at the idea of even getting a choice to make herself. She didn't want anyone's input she wanted to do what Ruthie wanted.

"I don't see why not. Your a very bright student. You are old enough to decide for yourself what you want."

"I want to do the third option. So when can I sign up for courses?"

"Well if you want to go to the campus after lunch, I'll tell the head of admissions your coming. The high school would pay for the courses so you can just sign right up."

Ruthie couldn't believe it. This was her first step out of Glen Oak. When she left the office and spotted Quinn she was so excited to share her news. Luckily Quinn was happy for her.

"I think this will be good for you. You need to be somewhere were you're doing what you love."

"Yeah but my parents aren't going to like that I didn't even ask them for their opinion."

"Well wait and talk to them about it when they're really calm." She knew how Ruthie's parents could be when it came to their daughter having any freedom.

"I'm going to go to Crawford right after lunch and then i'll talk to them."

"Good idea."

Ruthie ate lunch with Quinn and Peter. She saw T-bone but when he saw her sitting with Peter he walked the other way. As soon as she finished eating she left and drove to the Crawford campus. She walked into the main office and went up to the admissions counter where a man with glasses was typing on a computer.

"Hi..." the man looked up at her and luckily smiled. "I'm Ruthie Camden I would like to register for some afternoon courses."

"Ah, yes," he pulled something up on his computer and then grabbed something out of the printer. "Mrs. Alben called ahead. I made you a list of recommended courses. If you would like to sit down and fill it out."

He handed Ruthie the form and a pen. She sat down at the small table by the desk and scanned the paper carefully. In the end she chose Debate, The Sacred Quest, and Trigonometry. She handed the man the paper and he started typing again.

"Alright Ms. Camden you are all signed up," he fished a paper out of the filing cabinet behind him. "Here are the materials you will need. You start tomorrow."

"Thank you." Ruthie took the paper and headed out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Ruthie got home everyone was in the living room. She mentally kicked herself for not going in the back door. When she entered the room everyone looked at her.

"Ruthie?" Her mom stood up looking worried. "What are you doing home so soon?"

"I...um have something to talk to you guys about."

Her mom sat back down and Ruthie nervously sat down next to Matt. She wished everyone would stop looking at her.

"I talked to Mrs. Alben and she said I pretty much have all of my required credits," she took a deep breath to calm herself before she continued. "So I decided to go to the high school in the mornings for required classes and then after lunch i'll go take some courses at Crawford in the afternoon."

Everyone just sorta stared for a minute. Ruthie tried to read their reactions. Her parents looked nervous, Matt and Simon looked proud, Mary looked bored, and everyone else just looked confused. Thankfully her dad finally spoke.

"I don't think that is a good idea. It is your senior year I want you to focus but also to have some fun."

"Well I already signed up for it."

"You did what?" Her mother asked while searching her daughters face for something.

"I already signed up for three classes. My counselor said it was my decision so I made up[ my mind."

"But you didn't think your mother and I had a say?" She could see her dad's face moving towards anger.

"Well no," she glanced around silently asking for some help. "I did what I thought was best for me."

"I think it was a very smart decision." Matt looked directly at their father as he spoke. "It will save you and mom money and it will show Ruthie what college will be like so that she is more prepared."

Ruthie mouthed her thanks to him. He just winked back. They could all see that Eric Camden was considering it.

"Alright i'll let it go for now."

"Thanks Dad." Ruthie immediately stood up and went to walk out of the room. But she was stopped by Aaron who wanted her attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruthie picked Aaron up and carried him upstairs with her. Once she was in her room she set Aaron down and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What's wrong slugger?"

"Nothing I hidin' from Vannah."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna play tea party anymore."

Ruthie just laughed. She walked over to her desk and grabbed her laptop.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

Aaron smiled and nodded.

Ruthie played The Sandlot on Netflix for him. While he watched the movie quietly on the bed, Ruthie looked at college pamphlets. She didn't know how much time passed until she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She didn't tear her eyes from the page she was reading as she spoke.

"Hey, I was just looking for Aaron."

Ruthie turned around at the sound of Martin's voice.

"He was tired of playing tea party so I let him watch a movie."

Martin nodded and looked at Aaron who had pink headphones on his head and his eyes glued to the screen.

"Do you need to take him home?"

Martin looked up at her and walked closer as he answered, "No I'm getting ready to go out with Mac. I barely ever get to see him anymore. I just wanted to tell Aaron bye."

"Oh, I'm sure if you shake him it will get his attention." She flashed him her famous grin.

He grinned back, "No I can not interrupt the greatest movie in history."

Ruthie rolled her eyes she will never understand Martin's love of baseball. Luckily then Aaron sat up and took the headphones off. He glanced around and when he saw Martin he jumped of the bed and ran up to his father.

"Daddy!"

Martin picked him up and put him on his hip, "Hey Bud, are you having fun with Ruthie?"

"Roo let me watch a movie!"

"Wow that was nice of her. Did you thank her?"

Aaron turned towards Ruthie and shot her a cute smile that reminded her of Martin.

"Thanks Roo."

Ruthie laughed, "Your welcome Aaron."

She stood up and walked up to him and his father.

"You can come hang out with me anytime your tired of Savannah's games. Okay?"

"Yeah!" He practically shrieked making both adults laugh. Martin set him down and Aaron hugged Ruthie's leg. They watched him run out the bedroom door.

"Thanks for watching him. He gets frustrated not having anyone to play with except Savannah."

"What about at his daycare?"

"He doesn't go anymore. Sandy either takes him with her or she leaves him alone with her dad."

"But what about friends? Every kid needs friends."

Martin shifted a little, "Savannah is his only friend really. Sandy doesn't like having him away from her. I mean she barely lets me take him and I'm his dad."

"That's just stupid she can't baby him forever."

"Well yeah I know that but trying to convince her of that when her fiancé tells her it's the best thing for him is hard."

"Wow, she seriously doesn't let him around other kids?"

"Not really. Even at the park she sticks to him like glue."

"Maybe my mom could talk to her?"

Martin thought for a second, "Yeah she might listen to her."

"Ok i'll talk to my mom about it tonight."

He looked relived, " Thanks Ruthie I appreciate it."

"No pro."

She leaned and gave him a hug. When he wrapped his arms around her too she couldn't help but marvel at the fact she fit against him perfectly. She felt safe and comfortable in his arms. She also tried not to think about the fact one of his hands was working its way lower and lower down her back and she wanted it to keep going lower. He seemed to notice her body language changed as she leaned in closer, but he didn't move. Neither of them did until Ruthie's door opened and they jumped apart. Standing in her doorway was T-bone and he looked beyond furious. Ruthie couldn't even think of what to say before he spun around and ran down the stairs after him.

"T-bone!" He didn't even turn around so she yelled again, "T-bone wait!"

They went through the kitchen and out the back door. When they were out the back gate in the driveway he spun around to face her.

"What? Did you think I would be ok with you practically groping the guy who told you he loved you?"

"It wasn't what you think he was just hugging me it meant nothing!" Ruthie felt as though she had just lied to herself. She knew it meant something she just didn't know what yet.

"It didn't look like nothing! He was practically glued to you."

"No he wasn't. I was just comforting him."

"Oh well you must have done a good job cause he looked pretty damn comfy to me."

"I promise it was nothing...I won't spend time alone with him again."

She could see his face softening, "Never again?"

"Never." Although she didn't know how to keep that promise.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before Ruthie knew it over two months past and Thanksgiving break was only a few days away. She was loving her new college classes and she was still pulling top grades in her high school classes. She and Elena had become really good friends since the first day and Ruthie hooked Quinn and Peter together. Plus she and T-bone have been good since the whole hugging incident. Probably because she hasn't seen Martin or spoken to him since then. But she did talk to Sandy for him and thankfully Sandy enrolled Aaron back into daycare. Ruthie was really nervous for this week her mom had mentioned that Martin was going to spend Thanksgiving in Glen Oak and he was going to eat lunch with her family at the church. Ruthie could keep her promise as long as she was busy and Martin wasn't around. But when Ruthie is bored she will do anything that sounds like fun, even with Martin. Ruthie just focused on getting through the test she had in Physics, American History, and Trigonometry. But by the time Wednesday came around she began to get nervous. She just pulled into the Crawford campus when she noticed someone she knew. She hopped out of her truck and walked towards them.

"Hey, Mac."

He spun around and smiled at her.

"Hey Ruthie, how have you been?"

"Fine but you sound like we haven't seen each other forever. I saw you when I picked T-bone off at work on Monday."

"Yeah well I figured I would ask."

They began to walk together towards Ruthie's class. Mac was headed to the library which was that general direction.

"So I was wondering..."

"What?"

"Martin and I were going to hang out at the batting cages Friday afternoon with Jane and Margret and I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

Ruthie hesitated thinking about what T-bone would think, she decided to voice that to Mac.

"I don't know if T-bone would like that." She knew Mac would understand, T-bone is not exactly quiet about making his feelings about Martin known.

"But your not going to be alone with Martin."

"He still will find some reason to get mad about it."

"Or you could just not tell him."

They had stopped in front of Ruthie's class. Mac leaned against the wall and looked at her. He could tell she was considering it. But Mac knew how to get her to agree.

"Unless you don't think you can keep a secret."

Ruthie gave him a smug look, "Of course I can. I'll meet you guys there."

"Awesome meet us at 10."

"Ok see ya Mac."

Mac watched her walk into the classroom and then gave himself a pat on the back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Ruthie got home she wasn't shocked to see Sandy, Lucy, Simon, and Martin's cars in the driveway. She quickly parked and hopped out of her truck and went in through the back door. Matt was digging around in the fridge, Aaron and Savannah were sitting at the counter coloring, and her mother was cooking.

"Aunt Ruthie come see my pumpkin."

Savannah held her drawling up so her aunt could see.

"Wow that's beautiful Vannah."

Savannah looked quite pleased at herself and went back to coloring.

Ruthie ruffled Aaron's hair as she asked, " What are you up to Aaron."

"Trying to color a scarwie pumpkin."

"oh," she turned around and gave Matt and awkward one armed hug. "How are you Matt?"

"Good Sarah and the boys went to visit her parents so I'm enjoying peace and quiet."

Ruthie laughed and went to go upstairs before her mom stopped her.

"I hope you are going upstairs to wash your hands and change before coming back down to help me."

Ruthie sighed, "Yes mom."

Ruthie went into her room and quickly changed out of her school clothes and into a pair of jeans and a light pink long sleeve tee. After she pulled her hair into a pony tail and washed her hands before returning downstairs. It seems her mother had already set Lucy and Sandy to work.

"Ok Ruthie you can go with Martin to pick up the plates and utensils. I made you a list."

Ruthie tensed and open her mouth to protest but the look on her mother's face made her think it was not up for discussion. Martin walked into the kitchen and just raised his eyebrow at her expression.

"Martin, Ruthie will go with you to pick everything up." Annie handed him the list.

"Ok Mrs. Camden," he turned and looked at Ruthie. "Are you ready?"

Ruthie sighed and reached for her coat, "Yeah."

She followed Martin out the back door out to his truck. She hopped in the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt. He copied her and threw the car into reverse. They drove for close to 5 minutes in pure silence. He looked uncomfortable and kept glancing at her as though waiting for her to say something. She felt stupid for not talking she has been friends with him for years. So she sucked in a breath and spoke.

"So...how's school."

"Good I guess. You?"

"Fine I think I passed all three of my test today."

"That's good. So how come you haven't texted me?"

"You haven't texted me either."

"Yeah well...after what happened I didn't know if T-bone wanted me to initiate contact."

"He doesn't own me."

"Well according to Mac he has forbidden you from being alone with me so I guess your going to get in trouble for coming to the store with me."

"Whatever." she tried to act like she didn't care what T-bone thought but he did have an ugly temper.

Martin pulled into a space and they both got out and walked into the store. Martin fished the list out of his jacket pocket while Ruthie grabbed a cart.

"Ok," he read the list before pointing to the right. Ruthie steered the cart towards the direction he pointed as he spoke. "We basically need enough cups, utensils,napkins, and plates for 200 people."

"200 people? What did they do invite the town?"

"Hey they're your parents."

They went into the paper goods aisle and started pilling the cart with everything they needed. They checked out using the church's credit card then loaded Martin's truck. They drove to the church casually talking about school and just life but nothing to prying. When they got to the church they took the stuff into the dining hall. Once they were done Martin started driving back towards Ruthie's house until she grabbed his hand.

"Could we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure." He started driving towards a forest opening he used to go in high school. As soon as he put the car into park Ruthie started letting some tears fall silently. When Martin saw them he was startled.

"Ruthie what's wrong?"

"Nothing," her voice cracking as she talked. She tried to quickly wipe the tears away but new ones fell.

Martin didn't know what to do for a moment. He reached over to wipe the new tears with his thumb. He half expected her to finch away but she didn't. In fact she leaned into his touch. He waited until she calmed herself before pulling his hand away and trying to talk.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I've...been thinking a lot about...what you said at the hospital."

Martin waited for her to continue but her expression made his heart skip a beat.

"And I was wondering...if you still mean it?"

"Which part the I'm sorry part or the I love you part?"

"I guess both."

He thought for a few seconds even though he already knew his answer.

"Yes I meant every word."

He tried to read her expression but she gave very little away. When she did speak her words shocked him.

"I lied when I said I didn't have feelings for you anymore. I think I'm in love with you too."

Martin gulped before asking his burning question.

"What do you mean think?"

She turned and looked him in the eye.

"I think about you all the time, it kills me to not be aloud to talk to you, and when we're together I feel like I'm where I belong."

"So do I."

She looked out the windshield deep in thought for a moment, " I don't know where we go from here."

"Well it's kinda hard to be with you if you have a boyfriend."

"I'm just afraid," she turned back to face him. "He has a pretty bad temper when he really gets mad."

"Tell him when I'm close by."

"So are we like together?" She looked like she was surprised all of this just happened.

"Yeah, I guess we're together." He reached over and held her hand.

"Can we just keep this between the two of us?"

"Why?"

"I just don't want my family meddling in our relationship until we know we're stable. With our history I'm just saying give it a couple months."

Martin thought about it and understood he needed to prove himself to her before facing the Camdens.

"Ok just between us then. But I was wondering..."

"What?"

"Could I kiss you again?"

"Sure."

With her permission he leaned in close and sweetly pressed his lips to hers. Ruthie had never had a kiss like this, so full of passion and sparks. As he deepened the kiss her eyes drifted completely closed. Martin put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She slipped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his soft hair. Ruthie decided that this wasn't close enough so she straddled his lap. Martin slipped his tounge into her mouth so Ruthie tilted her head slightly to give him better access. When Martin heard a small moan escape her and felt his body starting to respond he pulled away. Ruthie tried to pull him back to her but Martin grabbed her hands.

"Ruthie we can't."

"Can't what?"

"We can't have sex. I mean we just got together."

"Oh, I wasn't gonna take it that far...just 2nd base."

Martin smiled at her baseball reference. Ruthie got off his lap and sat back in the passenger seat. as Martin drove her home she felt happy and scared shitless at the same time. How was she going to talk to T-bone about this?


	3. Chapter 3

Ruthie woke up Thanksgiving morning to the smell of her mother's cooking. She checked the time on her clock which read 7:30. She knew they had to be at the church by 10:30 so she hopped out of bed and changed into some sweats to help cook in. When she walked into the kitchen she found her mother, Lucy, and Sarah cooking.

"Ruthie can you peel the potatoes?" Annie didn't look up as she spoke.

"Sure mom."

Ruthie walked over to the counter and began her task. By the time she was done peeling, boiling, and mashing the potatoes it was 8:30. Ruthie walked over to her sister and helped Lucy finish her pies. At 9:30 Annie told the girls to go shower and change. Ruthie showered quickly and dried her hair. She decided that since it was Thanksgiving she fixed her hair and makeup really nice ready to play the roll of the perfect preacher's daughter. She decided on a white blouse to wear with a navy and white striped skirt she hated. As she skipped into her navy ballet flats Ruthie hesitated before going over to her jewelry box and pulling out a necklace she had never worn. It was the necklace Martin gave her 2 Christmases ago. It was a single pearl on a thin silver chain. Ruthie had never worn it because it was a bribe. He gave it to her because she was upset about the whole Aaron thing. But today she decided to wear it. When she was done she skipped downstairs thinking about what to tell T-bone. She had decided to break up with him after lunch but she didn't know what to say. When she went into the kitchen Lucy told her to start loading things into the car. They all drove to the church and unloaded. By 11:00 the church's dining hall smelled amazing. When Martin walked in he walked over to where Ruthie was and brushed her hand.

"Nice necklace."

Ruthie smirked, "Well I figured if I'm playing the perfect little church girl I should look the part."

He just laughed at that. He helped her finish setting up when Mrs. Beaker came up to them.

"Hello you two," Ruthie has always hated the woman's false cheery voice. Mrs. Beaker lived for drama and she enjoyed spreading ridiculous rumors about her family.

"Hello Mrs. Beaker," Martin was always nice to the woman even if she brought nothing but trouble. "How are you?"

"Oh just fine dear. Ruthie you know it would be much easier to fan out the napkins instead of having them in a pile."

Ruthie gritted her teeth before answering, "My mom was pretty specific about wanting the napkins in a pile. She has done this every year."

Mrs. Beaker mouth thinned out into a tight line as Martin looked between the two trying not to laugh. Gratefully Mrs. Beaker kept her mouth shut and walked away. Martin laughed quietly.

"It's not funny that woman gets on my last nerve." She shook her tiny head and let out a frustrated sigh. Martin rubbed his hand soothingly up her back.

"You did fine."

They finished their task then ate. The day went pretty smoothly except when T-bone approached Ruthie. She had gone outside to cool off and he came out after her.

"What is up with you and Martin? I thought we talked about that?"

Ruthie turned and looked him in the eye.

"I want to be with Martin, not you. I made a mistake by not facing my emotions and admitting it sooner."

He stared at her for a moment. All Ruthie could see in his eyes was pain.

"You are going to regret this. He is going to hurt you again and I'm not going to help you pick up the pieces again."

"You don't know him like I do."

T-bone's face turned hard, " Your right I don't know him but I also don't want to know him."

"Well if you choose to stay at my parent's house you are going to see Martin a lot."

T-bone just looked at her for a minute, "Fine I will be out by Sunday."

"T-bone you don't have to move. I was just saying."

"I was considering it anyways. Mac, Jane and Margret just moved into there house and they said I could share the basement with Mac. I think i'll tell them that."

Ruthie felt slightly guilty but didn't show it. She knew what she wanted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruthie could hardly contain her excitement for Friday. She woke up at 7:00 which she never does when she is aloud to sleep in. She was showered and dressed by 8. She ran downstairs and tried to calm herself. She was meeting Mac, Jane, Margret, and Martin in 2 hours and she couldn't wait to see Martin. At 9:30 she left she knew she would be early but she didn't want to sit around any longer. She decided to walk over to the small petting zoo that was next to the batting cages. She noticed a miniature horse inside. Ruthie had always loved horses so she went in and began petting it. The man running the petting zoo handed her a carrot to give it. She giggled as the horse snatched the carrot from her hand and then smelled her as though it was looking for more.

"Are you going to take it home?"

She turned toward the voice and saw Martin standing at the fence grinning at her.

"No," she stood up and brushed the hay off her jeans . "I was just thinking. I always regretted giving up riding."

"Why did you?"

"Well after Simon's accident the whole family just kinda shut down."

She patted the horse one last time then walked out of the gate. She followed Martin over to Mac and Margret.

"Where's Jane?" Ruthie thought it was a 5 person group thing instead of a double date. Mac answered after he saw the look she was giving him.

"She got called into work this morning. She was going to come."

Martin glanced between the two of them and coughed to cover his laugh. He motioned to Mac to follow him and the two went up to Martin's truck and pulled baseball equipment out of the back. When they rejoined the girls Martin put a batting helmet on Ruthie's head. She grimaced at him, he knew she hated playing. But when he walked into the batting cage and made her follow, she couldn't stop the smile that slipped onto her face. He handed her his bat and she stood at the plate. He came up behind her and showed her how to properly hold the bat. Ruthie could feel his body heat radiating off of him and she could a smell his amazing cologne. Once he was satisfied with her stance he left the cage and turned on the machine. Ruthie didn't miss one ball but she was far from perfect. Martin was just impressed she didn't let one past her. When she was done he went in. Ruthie couldn't help but be extremely impressed he didn't miss one either but he also hit them straight down the middle. When they were all done they went to the dairy shack for lunch. That was when Ruthie noticed just how often Martin was looking at her. He sat down next to her and kept his left hand on her thigh. Before they left Martin pulled Ruthie aside.

"Hey, Mac told me that T-bone was moving in with him."

"Yeah, we broke up."

"Well I guess that means we are truly official."

"Well that isn't really true." She saw his eyebrow arch up.

"On?"

"Well we've never been on an actual date." He laughed and leaned against his truck. She was shocked when he reached out and put his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"Well then I owe you a date. Tomorrow night?"

"Ok." She leaned up and kissed him. He put one hand in her long, curly hair and kept the other on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his torso and he slipped his tounge into her mouth. When they broke apart, Martin was grinning.

"I'll pick you up at 8:30."

"Ok."

As she walked back to her car Ruthie felt like for once in her life she was on the right track.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruthie had never been so nervous for a date in her life. Her room looked like her closet exploded and she still had no idea what to wear. She had only decided on one of her dresses, a pair of boots and some kind of jacket. Real progress she thought. She finally settled on her white eyelet dress with her navy cardigan with daisy buttons, and her brown knee high boots. She finished her makeup and hair and was just walking down the stairs when her phone lit up with a text from Martin.

_m- I'm outside do you want me to come to the door?_

_r- I'll come out 2 u._

She had told her mom that morning that she was going out with her friends so she said goodbye to her family and went out the front door. She went out to Martin's truck and slid inside.

"So is this like a covert mission?"

"No we agreed to keep it quiet."

He laughed and leaned in for a quick kiss before he put the car in motion. He took her to a movie at the promenade then to pizza at Pete's. They talked about school and their futures and they joked about their past. Ruthie couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun on a date. She felt so comfortable. By the time they pulled back up in front of her house she was almost sad to have to leave. Luckily Martin wasn't ready to let her go just yet. After she had unbuckled her seat belt and went to say goodnight, he pulled her into his lap and kissed her. This was quickly becoming one of Ruthie's favorite things. But this time something happened. Ruthie started to feel pressure in an area she had never given much thought to. She tried not to think about it but she was suddenly becoming really hot. It surprised her when Martin thrust his hips up and his hard groin hit her right where the pressure was. Suddenly their kisses became more frantic their tounges were tangling and the car was becoming like a sauna. But when Ruthie went to slip her hands under Martin's shirt his hands stopped her.

"Ruthie we can't." He was trying to catch his breath.

"Why not?"

"Because I made that mistake with Sandy. I gave up everything I believed in and I won't let that happen to you."

"What if I don't believe in that?"

He stared at her for a moment.

"Maybe you don't but still I think we should wait. I at least want to wait until we've been together for more then a few days."

Ruthie thought about that for a moment. He wasn't saying no but just not right now. She knew he had a point.

"Deal, but I'm not waiting until I'm married."

"Well that's your decision."

"So we'll wait."

She leaned down and sweetly pressed her lips to his. He held her for a few more seconds before releasing her.

"Goodnight Ruthie."

"Goodnight."

Ruthie got out of the truck and went straight to her room. She was so happy in that moment. She had Martin, the guy of her dreams. She changed into her pajamas and was about ready to climb into bed when her phone lit up with a text from Martin.

_m- Just wanted to say goodnight again_

Ruthie smiled before typing back.

_r- Goodnight :)_

That night Ruthie slept soundly, dreaming of her future.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is rated M for a reason. It is very graphic not for children.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The past few weeks leading up to Christmas break were the best of Ruthie's life. She and Martin have been officially together for a month and were doing great. They had been out on a few more dates and on the days Martin couldn't come see her they would either Skype or talk on the phone for hours. Ruthie had never felt this way about a guy and Martin had never felt this way about a girl. He loved Ruthie. He hadn't told her yet but he knew he did. She was perfect for him. Martin could really picture a future with her. Martin wanted to make sure he got her the perfect Christmas gift this year. She has been helping him deal with a lot. She came to the batting cages with him to help him stick to his training schedule and track his progress. Plus his dad had started dating Quinn's mom Jen. It wasn't that Martin didn't like the woman or her kids but he didn't like seeing his dad with anyone but his mother. Ruthie got it and instead of being a typical Camden and trying to get him to open up about it she let him stay quiet. Just showing her support by grabbing his hand or giving him soft kisses. She was comforting to him. He went to the mall to pick out her gift with Aaron in tow. The ended up in a jewelry store. They walked around looking in the glass display cases.

"What do you think Roo would like Slugger?"

"I don't know. Something shiny?"

Martin laughed at his son when a sales lady came up to them.

"Hello sir is there anything I can help you find?"

"Yes, I was looking for a gift for my girlfriend."

"Well what kind of jewelry does she wear a lot?"

Martin thought for a second before speaking.

"She wears a lot of necklaces."

"Ok, follow me."

He followed the woman to a display with a ton of necklaces.

"What are some things she likes?"

"She likes silver better then gold."

"Ok, what else?"

"Horses!" Aaron spoke up. Martin looked down at him and grinned. He knew his son was right. Ruthie loved horses.

The sales lady smiled at Aaron then reached in the display and pulled out a small stand with horse themed necklaces. She set them on the counter for Martin to examine. He picked Aaron up to look too. One necklace caught his eye and he asked the women to see it. It was simple but pretty. A silver horseshoe with tiny diamonds in it on a dainty silver chain.

"Do you like it Aaron?"

"Yeah!"

Martin chuckled and asked the lady to wrap it up. As they left the store. Martin was excited to see Ruthie's face when she opened it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruthie was nervous for Christmas. All of her siblings were coming home and she didn't know if she could keep she and Martin a secret from them. Keeping it from her parents proved fairly easy, they are both pretty busy and didn't usually notice a lot. But Ruthie always had problems with keeping secrets from Matt and Simon. They could always tell when she was keeping something from them. Ruthie liked keeping her relationship private from her nosy family and Martin understood and respected that. But she was excited for her first Christmas with Martin. She had found him the perfect gift. When they had gone to the batting cages a few weeks ago Martin had seen a guy with some fancy baseball glove. Apparently it was top of the line. She could see Martin wanted one but he would never spend that much money on something for himself. She had gone on the internet the next day and bought him one. She knew he would love it. She was pulled from her thoughts about Christmas when her siblings started coming through the back door. The next few days were filled with the traditional Camden family activities. Martin, Sandy, Mac, Jane, and Margret joined them at church on Christmas Eve and ate dinner with them afterwards. Ruthie was helping clear the table when Martin whispered in her ear to meet him outside. After she set the dishes down by the sink she grabbed his gift from its hiding place and joined him outside. She ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they broke apart he set her down and put his hands in his jacket pockets.

"I know we said we weren't going to do the whole gift thing but..." He pulled a small package out of his pocket and held it out to her.

She smiled and pulled his out from behind her back.

"So did I."

They exchanged the gifts and Ruthie waited for him to open his. he took her gaze as a hint and pulled the paper off his new glove. He gaped at her for a moment before speaking.

"Ruthie you shouldn't have."

"You deserve it with how hard you have been working lately." He looked back down at the glove smiling before looking her in the eye.

"Thank you, open yours."

She unwrapped the small box and then opened it. She gazed at the little necklace for a moment brushing her finger along the diamonds before she smiled.

"It's beautiful. I love it."

She gently lifted it from the box and asked him to help her put it on. He took the necklace from her then fastened it around her neck. His fingers brushed against her neck for a moment before she turned around to kiss him. When they pulled apart Martin hesitated for just a moment before saying what he has wanted to say to her for almost 5 years.

"I love you."

Ruthie just looked up at him for a minute before smiling.

"I love you too."

At that he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. It was the best Christmas either of them had ever had.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days were filled with anticipation for the new year. Ruthie was less stressed because both of her brothers were too busy to notice anything so she began to relax. She and Martin had gone out again without anyone suspecting anything and had a great time. Ever since Martin told her he loved her their kisses have been more passionate and they have both let their walls completely down. They were starting to get so serious that Martin was starting to consider something. He knew Ruthie didn't want to wait and truth be told neither did he. He was starting to think that maybe they should. He wanted to make Ruthie's first time special but he knew she wasn't into sappy romantic stuff. He wanted to talk to her about it but decided not to plan anything. They would do it when the time was right. He just wanted to be prepared if something happened. The day after Christmas he bought a box of condoms and put them in his glove box and he slipped one into his wallet. When he picked Ruthie up on New Years Eve for dinner he wasn't expecting anything to happen. He picked her up and took her to a restaurant they had gone to before. They talked and laughed as they ate. After they left Martin took her to the clearing they had gone to before to watch fireworks. They weren't going to start for a little while so they parked and unbuckled their seat belts. They started kissing, nothing out of the usual. Until their kisses became more frantic and passionate. It was like they couldn't get close enough to one another. Martin started to kiss Ruthie's neck and then sucked on her pulse point making her moan. He pealed her jacket away from her body and threw it into the back seat before kissing down her neck and shoulders. Even though he wanted to keep going he stopped himself and pulled away. He didn't want to take it further then she was comfortable with. But she looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just didn't know if you...were ready to go that far yet."

"I love you. That's not going to change. I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Do you have a condom?"

"Yeah."

At that Ruthie lifted her top over her head and tossed it with her jacket and kissed him. He broke the kiss only long enough to toss his shirt over his head and throwing it aside. Ruthie slid over the arm rest into the back seat and pulled Martin with her. He grabbed her and pulled her on top of him and began to kiss down her face and neck he sucked on her collarbone for a moment before unfastening her bra. He slid it off of her then tossed it towards the passenger seat. He flipped over so that he hovered over her before kissing her chest and down her stomach. Ruthie began to feel the pressure again. She moaned and slid her hands into Martin's hair. He paused at Ruthie's skirt but when she thrusted up slightly he slid the skirt and Ruthie's tiny lace panties off. He slid back up her body and captured her lips again. He broke their kisses and pulled the condom out of his wallet. He slid his wallet back into his back pocket and Ruthie unfasted his jeans he slid them off along with his boxers and leaned down to suck on her neck. He positioned himself between her legs and ran his hands down her body. He slid the condom on and positioned himself at her entrance. He whispered in her ear that it might hurt a little before he gently thrusted into her penetrating her slowly. It did hurt more then Ruthie had bargained for. He stayed still for a few seconds lingering inside her so she could get used to it. He kissed her deeply and began thrusting slowly in and out. After a few moments the pain started going away and something began to feel good. Ruthie couldn't stop the moan that came out. When Martin heard it he began quickening his pace. Ruthie dug her heels into his back, her hands on his back pulling him closer. After a few thrust Martin could feel her walls tightening around him triggering both of their releases. Martin gently pulled out of her and rolled off of her and pulling her on top. They both caught their breath before Martin bent his head down and kissed her forehead. They laid in silence and heard the fireworks starting, neither moved. Martin had never felt so alive. It was so different this time. With Sandy he felt guilty because he didn't have any feelings for her. But with Ruthie he loved her and it felt right. But when she didn't speak for a while he started to worry that he had hurt her.

"Ruthie are you ok?"

"Hmmm?" He looked down to find her half asleep, her head resting in the crook of his neck. He just chuckled and rubbed his hand up her back. When he heard the fireworks stop he sat up pulling Ruthie with him. She woke up with a frown on her face.

"Sorry but I better get you home."

She nodded and stared looking for her clothes. Martin pulled off the condom and tossed it out the window. He helped Ruthie find her clothes and they both got dressed. As they drove back to the Camden house they held hands and Ruthie rested her head on Martin's shoulder. When they pulled up to the house she leaned over and kissed him sweetly before sliding out of the truck. He watched her walk inside before turning into his dad's driveway. They both slept soundly dreaming of eachother.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Ruthie walked down into the kitchen to find Simon reading the newspaper. Ruthie poured herself a bowl of cereal and some coffee. She just sat down next to him and lifted her spoon when he asked her something.

"So how long have you and Martin been together?"

She looked at him shocked but he kept his eyes on his paper.

"What?"

He set the paper aside and looked at her.

"How long have you and Martin been sneaking around?"

Ruthie sighed and decided to be honest.

"A little over a month. How did you find out?"

He grinned at her.

"Since last night. I saw his truck through the living room window and you walked in."

"Oh...are you okay with it?"

He looked at her for a second before answering.

"As long as you know what your getting into. Dating someone with a kid is hard. Also you two have already been through a lot are you sure about going through all that again?"

"That's why we don't want everyone to know. It is hard enough to see each other without everyone meddling in our business. We just want to date for a while and figure out our feelings for each other."

"What do you feel about him?"

"I love him. I can see a future with him and before you ask we both know what the other wants. We are not going to run away or anything."

"Okay as long as he is being respectful...I'm okay with it and I won't tell anyone."

Ruthie looked at her brother before hugging him.

"Thank you Simon."

"Yeah, yeah. Just be careful."

At that he walked out of the room. Ruthie picked up her cell phone to text Martin.

_r- Simon knows about us. He says he won't say anything._

_m- Are you sure he won't? How did he figure it out?_

_r- He saw ur car pull up and when I walked in 2 minutes l8er he put 2 and 2 2gether. And yes I'm sure he won't say anything._

_m- ok does this mean u want 2 tell ur parents?_

_r- no I just think we need 2 b more careful._

_m- ok but I might tell my dad. I'll make him promise not 2 say anything._

Ruthie thought for a minute before typing her reply.

_r- ok but pls make him promise._

_m- I will. I love you._

_r- I luv u 2_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks have past since New Years and Ruthie felt she and Martin were stronger then ever. Valentine's Day is in 2 days and Ruthie is so excited. Martin has been training like crazy since Christmas Break ended 3 weeks ago she has barely seen him. But she came up with a plan. Since Martin can't come see her she would go see him. Elena offered to cover for her since Elena's parents are in Florida. Elena and her boyfriend were going to the beach for Valentine's Day weekend so Ruthie talked her parents into letting her go. But really she is going to go see Martin. He was a little against the idea at first but a whole weekend alone with Ruthie he couldn't pass up. Ruthie couldn't wait to get away. Lucy had her baby that Monday so she and Kevin's plans to move back to Glen Oak were sped up. So for the past 3 days Ruthie has had to help with Savannah and her new baby niece Kylie, cater to Lucy's every demand, help unpack so Lucy doesn't get over whelmed, keep up with her schoolwork, and go to work. She felt like she has been drowning. She has been running on 4 hours of sleep a night and trying to make everyone happy. Martin reminded her over the phone last night that she's not Superwomen. Ruthie knew he was right but try telling that to her mother. So as Ruthie packed her suitcase her heart skipped a beat. In 48 hours she would be alone with Martin she couldn't wait.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Martin hurried around his apartment tidying up. He knew Ruthie wouldn't care if it was a little messy but he had to do something to slow his pulse. He was so nervous for being alone with Ruthie for a whole weekend. He hasn't really seen her in almost 4 weeks. Plus something about her always keeps him on his toes. He smiled and reminded himself life with Ruthie Camden will never be boring. The knock on the door startled him. Before he answered it he looked around his small apartment one more time and checked his hair in the mirror by the door. When he finally did open the door his heart stopped. God she was beautiful. Even just in jeans and a leather jacket.

"Hey come in."

"Thanks." She smiled and walked into the apartment. She had been there before to babysit. She set her duffle bag down by the coach, took her jacket off and launched herself at her boyfriend. She attacked his mouth with eager lips. He kissed back and snuck his tounge into her mouth. She began grasping at his shirt trying to pull it off. He pulled away only long enough to pull it over himself. He lifted Ruthie up and carried her into his bedroom. He layed her on the bed and lifted her shirt over her head. She sat up and unfastened her bra while Martin sucked on her pulse point. He unfastened his jeans and slid them and his boxers off. He reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom. He reached down and tugged at Ruthie's jeans. Once he slid them and her panties off He slid on the condom and positioned himself at her entrance. He kissed her deeply before entering her and thrusting into her. The first time they had done this Ruthie had so much pain that she really didn't enjoy it to much. But this time she felt like a spark went through her. She felt like she couldn't get close enough to him. After a few more thrust Martin felt her walls beginning to clench. He knew that would trigger his release so he sped up slightly. Then her walls clenched onto him. Martin collapsed onto her but rolled off quickly so that he wouldn't crush her. He held her tight to his side as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. He broke the silence after a few seconds.

"Well that was a good hello."

Ruthie laughed and leaned up to sweetly press her lips to his.

"I missed you."

"Well you have been a busy guy."

"So have you. How's Lucy?"

Ruthie groaned, "Don't get me started."

"That bad?"

"Lets just say that when I have a kid she better cater to my every need."

Martin was shocked for a second. Ruthie had never brought up having kids before. Of course Martin wanted more kids but not anytime soon. He was hoping that Ruthie wanted to wait to have a baby too. But he had to be sure.

"When do you think you want to have a kid?"

Ruthie laughed at his nervous expression. "Not for a while. I was thinking like 5 or 6 years. Plus I think I would want to be married first."

"Aw thank God."

Ruthie laughed and kissed him again. "Don't worry I'm on the pill."

That took Martin by surprise. "You are? Why?"

"I started it after you told me about Sandy. It just hit me that it could happen and I didn't want it to happen when I'm not ready for it."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"But you still have to wear a condom."

He laughed and reached down and discarded the one he had on. "We're covered."

They both fell asleep content.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next two days were complete bliss for both of them. When they did decide to venture from the bedroom they had so much fun. Martin gave her a tour of the campus, took her to practice with him, showed her around the town, took her to the lake nearby, and introduced her to his teammates. Ruthie fell in love with Segora University. It was far enough away from Glenoak to give her space from her family. But it was still close enough to visit. Ruthie hadn't told Martin yet but she had already applied to Segora. It wasn't just for Martin, though he was a big part of it, she applied because they had an excellent program to become a school counselor. Ruthie had decided on becoming a counselor since it included two of her favorite things kids and helping people. she also figured it would put her listening skills to good use. Ruthie knew she would be hearing any day now. While she was watching Martin practice Sunday morning she let her mind wander to the future. She loved Martin and could really see a future with him. Maybe they could get an apartment together next year? Or get married her senior year? Her thoughts were interrupted by Martin coming up next to the bleachers she was sitting on.

"Your not bored are you?"

"No I like watching you play."

He grinned at her, "Your not just saying that are you?"

"No. I love watching you do what you love."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around his torso and kissed his lips. They were interrupted by Martin's coach.

"BREWER stop kissing your girlfriend and get over to second base."

Martin pulled away smiling and ran onto the field. As Ruthie watched him she was convinced that this was something she could get use to.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Ruthie pulled up to her house on Sunday night she was actually sad. She and Martin had a great weekend. Ruthie felt at home with him, safe, comfortable even. But at home she felt stressed 24/7. Her parents still didn't know about she and Martin and keeping it from them was starting to wear on Ruthie. She shook her feelings off and went inside. She found her mom in the kitchen.

"Hi Sweetie," she leaned over and kissed Ruthie's cheek. "How was the beach?"

"Great. Elena's parents were very sweet about letting us stay."

"I'm glad."

Ruthie wanted to just go to bed but the baby monitor next to her mother told her that Kylie was up.

"Oh Ruthie could you grab Kylie? I sent Lucy and Kevin over to their house for a much needed nap. Lucy was so stressed without you here to help."

Ruthie rolled her eyes but did as she was told. She set her duffle on the stairs that lead to her room then walked into the nursery. She reached into the bassinet and plucked her niece out.

"Hi Kylie, She cradled the baby and smiled at her. "Are you hungry?"

She walked downstairs and warmed her up a bottle. She sat down in the living room and feed the baby. She hummed her a soft lullaby as she ate. When Kylie was done Ruthie burped her and carried her back up to the nursery. She changed her diaper then picked her back up. Ruthie bent down and grabbed her duffle on the way up to her room. Once inside she put Kylie down on the bed and grabbed her laptop off her desk. She had just turned it on when her dad walked into the room.

"Hey Pumpkin."

"Hi Dad."

Eric walked over to his daughter's bed and handed her 3 envelopes. They were from the 3 colleges she had applied to Crawford, Columbia, and Segora.

"These came for you yesterday."

"Thanks Dad."

She hoped he would leave but instead he stayed still.

"Aren't you going to open them?"

"Not yet. I want to figure out my back up plan in case I didn't get in."

Her dad looked at her for a minute. "Ok Pumpkin. But you will tell me what you decide soon right?"

"Of course."

Eric kissed her forehead and left the room. Ruthie hesitated before opening them. She opened the letter from Columbia first.

_Miss. Camden we are sorry to inform you that you have not been selected to enroll at Columbia University. We hope that you will consider reapplying next year._

Ruthie didn't take it to much to heart. She had applied to Columbia before she began dating Martin. She now only cared about getting into Segora. But she opened the letter from Crawford next.

_Miss. Camden we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Crawford University. We will need your response by April 1st._

Ruthie was somewhat excited but the letter she really cared about was still unopened. Her hands shook as she opened it.

_Miss. Camden we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Segora University on a full scholarship. Your impressive community service hours as well as your high SAT scores give us adequate parameters to grant you a scholarship. We will be expecting your response by the first of_ April.

Ruthie was so excited. Not only had she been accepted but she was accepted on a full scholarship. She couldn't wait to tell Martin.

"Kylie, Auntie got into Segora!" She blew raspberries onto the babies belly making her giggle.

She pulled out her phone and texted Martin.

_r- Hey got a minute?_

_m- What's up?_

_r- I got my college letters today_

_m- And?_

_r- Guess who got a full scholarship 2 Segora? This Girl!_

_m- Wow! Congrats! Why didn't you tell that you applied?_

_r- I didn't want 2 get my hopes up_

_m- oh well can I be happy for you now?_

_r- Well ya. I haven't told my mom and dad yet. _

_m- why not? it's a big deal_

_r- I'm watching Ky cause Luce needed a break._

_m- She barely ever watches her. Kylie is her baby not yours._

_r- I know but what can I do she's my sister_

_m- I know but she takes advantage of you babe._

_r- Ur right. Well in a few months she won't b able 2 :)_

_m- That a girl. I love you_

_r- I luv u 2_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

The next few days Ruthie was so busy. She woke up at 6am, got herself ready, got Savannah and Kylie ready, ate breakfast, feed the girls breakfast, and then drive herself and the boys to school. Then she had her high school classes and her college courses, went home helped her mom with the girls, picked up the boys, helped them with her homework, went to work, came home, ate dinner, helped Lucy, did her homework, and then crashed around 2am. She could feel it starting to take affect on her. She was tired, she hasn't been eating so she was getting thinner, she was distracted, and she hadn't spoken to Martin for almost 4 days. He had texted her but she never had the chance to text back. He called her several times but she never called back. By Friday Ruthie felt as though there was a heavy fog hanging over her. She was sitting in second period with Quinn reading Moby Dick when she was feeling dizzy.

"Ruthie? Ruthie are you ok?"

Ruthie shook the feeling off, "I'm fine."

"You look really pale. Maybe you should go see the nurse."

"Ok."

She stood up to go to the nurse thinking that if she layed down for an hour or so she would feel better. But she went to take a step and her legs felt like tree trunks. Suddenly the room spun and Ruthie started falling. The last thing she heard was Quinn yelling her name.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruthie woke up briefly in what she recognized as an ambulance. She fell back asleep after the paramedic next to her told her she was going to be ok. When she woke up again she was on a very lumpy mattress. There was an annoying beeping somewhere close by, a bright light over her head, an iv in her left arm, and something inside her nose. She was confused and alone. But then a doctor walked in. She looked pretty nice.

"Hello Ruthie, I'm Dr. Morris. How are you feeling?"

"What...what happened?"

Dr. Morris walked over to Ruthie's bed. "You collapsed at school and hit your head."

Ruthie tried to think but her head hurt to much to push it. Luckily Dr. Morris continued.

"You have a mild concussion and it seems you're very dehydrated."

When Ruthie didn't speak Dr. Morris sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Ruthie you have been asleep for 6 hours. You're exhausted. Is there something bothering you?"

"Besides the fact that I'm pretty much raising my nieces to keep my sister's stress level down, trying to keep my grades up, working a part time job, helping out with my little brothers, and trying to have a relationship I'm fine."

Dr. Morris just looked at her for a second, "Ruthie it is not your job to raise your sister's children."

"I know but it is expected."

Dr. Morris just nodded and told her to get some rest. Ruthie quickly fell back asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Martin had been very pale since he had arrived at the hospital. Quinn had called him frantic and told him that Ruthie had collapsed at school. He had been waiting with the Camden's for almost 6 hours with no news. All they knew was that she was alive and stable. He stood quickly when the doctor walked out. She approached Mr. and Mrs. Camden.

"Mr. and Mrs. Camden?"

Eric stood and answered, "Yes is Ruthie ok?"

"Sir your daughter is severally dehydrated. She also has a mild concussion."

Annie was the one who spoke up, "Why was she so dehydrated?"

"It's not just dehydration Mrs. Camden. Your daughter is exhausted. She is so stressed out that her body is slowly catching up to the stress she is putting on it to function."

Annie looked confused, " Why is she so stressed?"

"Because your daughter is too busy worried about taking care of everyone else that she forgets about herself. She is running on 3-4 hours of sleep a night."

The whole family was shocked at her words. Martin looked at Lucy and was pleased that she looked guilty. The doctor however wasn't finished.

"I would like to remind you all that it is not Ruthie's job to raise your children and that she is still a child herself. You may see her in the morning after she has rested."

At that the doctor left leaving everyone stunned. They all talked and made an agreement to take stress off of Ruthie. But in order to do that Martin felt that something had to be out in the open. He walked up to Ruthie's dad and looked him right in the eye.

"Ruthie and I have been dating. We've been sneaking around for almost 4 months now."

Everyone looked between Martin and Eric. But when Eric spoke he surprised Martin.

"I know. So does Annie. We saw your truck pull up and I saw Ruthie kiss you before you drove away."

"And you're ok with it?"

"If Ruthie is happy with you then yes I'm ok with it."

Martin was relived but then became nervous again. Ruthie was going to kill him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

When Ruthie woke up the next day she felt someone holding her hand. She looked around to see her parents asleep on the coach by her bed, Matt and Mary asleep in arm chairs at the foot, and Martin in a plastic chair next to her bed with his head resting on her blanket. His hand was tightly clenched around her own. Ruthie also became aware of something in her nose, and oxygen tube. She reached up to try and take it out when Martin's hand shot out and stopped her.

"Oh no you don't."

"I'm fine. I just needed to sleep."

"That is up to the doctors. Why didn't you tell everyone you were tired?"

"I don't know but trust me I won't do it again."

She looked down at her right hand and saw the iv again and groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate needles."

She shot the iv a face. Martin laughed at her.

"How did you know?"

"Quinn called me."

"Oh. Why do my parents think your here?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend."

Ruthie looked at him panicked and glanced to make sure everyone else was clearly asleep.

"What! Did you tell them?"

Martin reached up and cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking calmingly.

"Your mom and dad already knew."

"They...What?"

"They saw us one night when I dropped you off one night."

Ruthie sighed and leaned into his touch. She felt weird almost like she was in a fog.

"Ugh why does my head feel weird?"

Martin looked concerned. He let go of Ruthie's face and grabbed the nurse's call button.

"Weird how?"

"Like my head is foggy and my arms and legs feel heavy."

"Does anything hurt?"

"Yeah my head is throbbing."

Martin pressed the button and a few seconds later a male nurse came in.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"My head really hurts."

The nurse grabbed her chart and started thumbing through. He glanced at Martin.

"Has her speech been clear?"

"Yes."

The nurse pulled out a tiny pen light and started looking at Ruthie's eyes. When he was done he clicked the pen off.

"Ok I'm going to page your doctor."

Martin looked worried. He grabbed her hand and squeezed. When Dr. Morris came in she walked over to the machines and read the paper.

"Hello Ruthie." She turned towards her. "We are going to give you something for the headache. I don't see any reason for why you can't go home today."

"Ok thank you."

"Just take it easy. Low stress and plenty of sleep."

"I know."

She left the room and when the door shut it stirred Ruthie's parents awake. Eric and Annie glanced around then went over to Ruthie's side. Annie sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hi Sweetie, how do you feel?"

"I'm ok. The doctor says I can go home."

"That's good."

Matt and Mary woke up and Ruthie relayed exactly what the doctor said. After what felt like hours to Ruthie, she was finally released. Her family had figured out ways to take stress off of her. Lucy and Kevin were officially moved back into their house and Ruthie would babysit only when necessary. Her mom was going to pick Sam and David up in the afternoons and now that her parents knew about she and Martin they didn't have to sneak around.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks had passed since Ruthie was in the hospital. She had started taking better care of herself and hasn't collapsed since. This Friday is important to her though. It's March 28th, Ruthie's 18th birthday. She was so excited. Martin's game was on Thursday this week so he was coming to spend the weekend in Glenoak. He hasn't been back since a week after Ruthie got out of the hospital. His dad had gone to Vegas with Jen and came back married. It was a shock not only to Martin but to Quinn and Alex as well. Jen and the kids moved in with Beau and Martin made it clear to his dad that he was angry. Quinn was actually beyond angry. She felt as though it was an insult to her father. She refused to be in the same room as Beau and made it clear that she couldn't wait to leave for college. She had also gotten into Segora and wanted to get an apartment with Ruthie. They had both sent back their responses and had received the next bit of paperwork. Martin wanted Ruthie to move in with him but her parents shot that idea down quickly. After they became aware of the relationship they did exactly what Ruthie knew they would do, meddle. They made it clear that they didn't want Ruthie and Martin to have sex, Ruthie had thought it wise not to tell them that they already had. They also wouldn't let Martin upstairs, wouldn't let Ruthie go visit him, moved up Ruthie's curfew, and made it clear that they thought Ruthie and Martin were moving to fast. It was driving Ruthie insane. But she brushed all of her feelings aside. After family dinner on Friday night, Martin had told Ruthie that he wanted to take her somewhere special. Ruthie couldn't wait.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruthie's birthday dinner was nice. Martin came as well as Simon, Sandy, Aaron, The Colonial, and Grandma Ruth. After they all ate and Ruthie opened her gifts her parents gave she and Martin permission to leave. They left and went to their spot. After Martin parked Ruthie had to voice her thoughts.

"I thought we were going somewhere special or did you just say that and secretly plan on getting me naked?"

He laughed, "No I wanted to bring you to our spot to give you your birthday gift."

"You already gave me a charm bracelet as a gift. Which I love by the way."

"That was just an appetizer."

"Really?"

Martin took a deep breath. He was so nervous luckily Ruthie didn't notice.

"Look I know we've only been dating for 5 months but I've known you for 5 years."

"Ruthie started to shake slightly. She finally noticed just how nervous Martin looked. But before she could say anything he continued.

"I know we're young but I can't picture being with anyone else ever again. Next to Aaron you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't ever want to be away from you."

Ruthie was stunned into silence. Martin reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a blue velvet jewelry box. If Ruthie was nervous before she was completely freaked out by now. Martin held the box in his hand and looked her in the eye as he continued.

"I want to be with you forever," he flipped open the jewelry box and held it out. Inside was the most beautiful ring Ruthie had ever seen. It was a silver band with a 2 carat round diamond surrounded by small pearls. Ruthie stared at it wide eyed. Martin caught her expression and thought it best to get to the point.

"This was my mom's. My dad gave it to me last summer. She would have wanted you to have it. Ruthie Camden will you marry me?"

Ruthie was still in shock. She never expected this. She had always figured that they would get married but she figured in 3 or 4 years. But this moment was to perfect. She loved this man. He understood her and loved her for who she was. Ruthie couldn't imagine being with anyone else. She noticed Martin was waiting for her to say something. It took her a second to find her voice but she knew her answer.

"Yes."

Her voice was barely a whisper but she knew he heard it because his smile stretched into the biggest grin.

"Really?"

"Yes, one thousand times yes."

He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away he reached down and pulled his mom's ring from the box and slid it onto Ruthie's left hand. She stared at it before kissing him again.

"I love you Martin."

"I love you too Ruthie."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruthie and Martin were back to their secrets because after talking they both decided not to tell Ruthie's family about the engagement. Ruthie was nervous that her dad would get angry and that her mom and sisters would take over planning the wedding. Martin was just plan scared of what Ruthie's brothers would do to him. So they agreed Ruthie would keep her ring in her jewelry box and only wear it when she was alone with Martin. Ruthie wished she could wear her ring. She loved it and loved what it symbolized. She was going to marry Martin Brewer. They want to get married in June after Ruthie graduates. Until then Ruthie kept up with her classes trying to get the highest grades possible. She had fully applied to Segora and accepted her scholarship. She was glad that she didn't have to pay for dorm until July since she and Martin planned on getting family housing at Segora. Martin had showed them to Ruthie when she went to visit. Most colleges had family apartments, but Segora had whole houses. Gorgeous 2 story homes with fenced in yards. Since both of them had full scholarships they could easily afford the rent. But in order to qualify they had to be married by July 30th. Ruthie knew she had to tell her parents at some point but not for a few more weeks.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before Ruthie knew it June had rolled around and she was graduating from high school in 4 days. She had decided something this morning but she had to talk it through with Martin first. She didn't have the privacy at school to call him so she sent him a text.

_r- Hey got a minute_

_m- What's up. Aren't you in class?_

_r- I finished my test 2 min ago. I want 2 talk 2 u_

_m- ok?_

_r- I think we should elope_

_m- What!?_

_r- I think it would b easier. We could get married on Friday & tell everyone on Sat_

_m- You want to surprise your parents at your graduation party and tell them that we got married?_

_r- Well no we could tell them after _

_m- It still sounds like a bad idea_

_r- If we tell them it will seem like we r asking 4 their permission. we don't need anyone's permission. what can they do if we r already married?_

_m- They could get really really angry and disown you._

_r- they wouldn't do that. Pls? Just think about it?_

_m- I don't like talking about this via text but I can't come see you until Thursday._

_r- So?:)_

_m- So I guess I'm saying yes. But if they get angry this was totally your idea. _

_r- Yes!_

_m- I love you. I'll see you on Thursday._

_r- lu then_

Ruthie clicked her phone off grinning. She was getting married on Friday.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thursday morning was a chaotic mess. All of Ruthie's brothers and sisters were coming home as well as Ruthie's grandparents. Luckily Mary and Carlos were staying with Lucy and Kevin and the Colonial and Grandma Ruth were staying with Aunt Julie and Uncle Hank so the Camden house wouldn't be too crowded. Martin came home and immediately went over to Ruthie's house to talk. He had been thinking a lot about what Ruthie was saying and the more he thought about it the more he thought that it was a good idea. Since Martin wasn't aloud in Ruthie's room unsupervised they met outside in the garage.

"Hey babe."

He picked her up and pulled her in for a kiss. Once they released he told her his thoughts.

"I still don't think your parents are going to like this. Or my dad but I think we should do it."

"Really?" He couldn't help but laugh at her eager expression.

"Yes I think it is a good idea. But we have to get something first."

"What?"

"Wedding bands might be a good idea."

She grinned at him and nodded. They told Ruthie's parents that they were going to see Quinn and left. They went to a small jewelry store at the promenade. They picked out matching silver bands and got Friday's date engraved in both. They left the store hand in hand made it back to the Camden house in time for dinner. They kept glancing at each other for the rest of the night. Discretely touching each other when no one was looking. They both were excited for tomorrow and at the fact that no one knew.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Chapter 7

Ruthie woke up Friday morning excited. At 10:00 she was graduating and at 7:00 she was getting married. She picked out a pretty white eyelet lace dress to wear with her white wedges. She braided her bangs back on both sides where the met in the middle of her head. She secured them with a faux pearl barrette. She put on the horse necklace Martin gave her for Christmas and the charm bracelet he gave her for her birthday. She brushed her finger over her engagement ring wanting to wear it but she talked herself out of it. She quickly did her makeup and grabbed her cap and gown. She went down the stairs and found only Mary and Sarah in the kitchen. When Mary looked up and saw her sister she began to examine her outfit.

"Hey Mom!," she shouted and Ruthie could hear her mom moving. "How come Ruthie got all the good genes?"

Ruthie rolled her eyes, "If I did then why am I so short?"

"Don't play that card you're 10x prettier then Lucy and I were at your age."

"Thanks I think."

Ruthie sat down at the counter and fixed herself a plate that she simply picked at. She was so nervous for today that she could barely swallow. When Annie walked in she looked at Ruthie and burst out crying. Mary rolled her eyes but handed her mother a tissue.

"Oh Sweetie you look so beautiful."

"Thanks Mom." Ruthie stood and put her plate on the counter.

"Are you ok you hardly ate anything."

"I'm fine Mom I'm just nervous."

"Oh there's no need to be nervous."

Ruthie opened her mouth to answer but then she snapped it shut when the back door opened and Martin walked in carrying Aaron. He set Aaron down and smiled at Ruthie.

"Wow Roo you look pretty," Aaron held his arms up so Ruthie could pick him up.

"Thanks Slugger." Ruthie kissed his head and looked at Martin as he spoke.

"Aaron don't mess up Ruthie's dress ok."

"I'm not gonna get it dirty."

Martin laughed and walked over to them. He bent down and briefly brushed his lips over hers.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Annie Camden was closely watching. She had made it clear to Ruthie that she felt they were moving too fast. If only she knew. But she did speak up to get her daughters attention.

"Ok well we better get going we don't want Ruthie to be late."

Ruthie felt her stomach go into knots again. She grabbed her cap and gown and handed Aaron back to Martin. They all loaded into cars and drove to Kennedy High School. Once they parked Ruthie said goodbye to everyone and went off to get in line. She quickly found Quinn and Peter.

"Hey Quinn can you help me get my cap on?"

"Sure." Quinn helped her fasten the cap into her hair. "Can you believe this is it?"

"Nope. Are you ever going to let your mom and Beau off the hook?"

Quinn's head snapped up. "Of course not! She ran away and got married like she was 18 years old. She is going to wake up and realize that it is a huge mistake."

Peter placed his hands on her shoulders, "Quinn chill. Let your mom be happy. Beau is a great guy right?"

Quinn sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

"And he loves her right?"

"He says he does."

"Quinn?"

"Alright yes they love each other."

"Then you need to let them be happy."

"I know but I still don't have to like it."

Ruthie just laughed and shook her head. She shrugged into her gown and started thinking. If she didn't tell someone about she and Martin she was going to explode. So she yanked Quinn aside.

"I have to tell you something and you have to pinky promise not to tell a soul."

"Ok?"

"Martin and I are getting married tonight."

Quinn looked at her for a second, "You're doing what?"

"I'm marrying your step brother tonight."

"Ok A don't call him that B what the hell are you thinking. You and Martin can't get married without telling your parents. Do you know how hard it has been for Mac and I to keep the ring a secret let alone a marriage. And they're going to find out anyways if you change your name."

"Quinn slow down we are going to get married tonight and tell them tomorrow night."

Quinn thought for a minute. "Fine but Mac and I are coming with you guys."

"Why?"

"You two will need a cover but if Mac hits on me one more time I'm leaving."

Ruthie laughed, "Deal."

A few minutes later Ruthie was sitting in her seat waiting for her name to be called she pulled out her phone and texted Martin.

_r- Quinn knows and is making us bring her and Mac_

_m- Why are you texting me your name is gonna be called any minute._

_r- oh they're still in the A's and this is important she is about 2 burst._

_m- ok can we talk about this later?_

_r- no that's why i'm texting_

_m- ok so we take them with us big deal now pay attention_

Ruthie smiled and clicked her phone off. She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the C's until finally her row stood up. She walked up to the stage and caught sight of her family. She suddenly felt guilty. How could she not tell them about tonight? But when she caught sight of Martin she remembered why. It was the only way. Suddenly she heard "Ruthie Elizabeth Camden" from the announcer. She saw her family stand up and clap. She took her diploma and forced a smile but inside her stomach was twisted into knots. She sat back down not even listening to the rest of the ceremony. She was pulled from her thoughts only when caps were being pulled into the air. She quickly pulled hers off too but didn't bother throwing it. She went to find her family before she felt Quinn's arms pulling her in for a hug. She had tears running down her face.

"Can you believe we did it? We are college students now."

"Yeah hard to believe."

Suddenly Aaron was running towards her. She reached down and grabbed him.

"Hey Slugger."

"Congrats Roo."

Ruthie laughed, "Thanks. Here do you want to wear my cap?"

"Ya!"

Ruthie put her white cap on his head. When Her family made their way over to her. She hugged everyone and kissed Martin. She was shocked when she saw Quinn hug Beau. He looked mutually shocked but when she hugged Martin Ruthie was convinced she was blinded by her tears. When she pulled away from him Martin looked at Ruthie confused. Ruthie laughed and hugged him herself. He let it go. Ruthie looked him in the eye and knew he understood. They would be a family soon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night Ruthie sat through dinner and chatted with everyone. At 6:40 Martin grabbed her hand. She whispered to him to meet her by the car. She walked over to her mother.

"Hey Mom, do you mind if Martin and I go out with Mac and Quinn for a little bit?"

"Ruthie you just graduated. we want to spend time with you."

"But Mom my party is tomorrow and I promise you will have me all day."

Annie thought for a minute before she sighed, "Fine just be home by 11."

Ruthie kissed her cheek. "Thanks Mom."

Ruthie ran out the back door and towards Martin. he caught her and kissed her. When he pulled away he laughed.

"A little to eager to break the rules."

"What rules. I'm 18."

He just smiled. "Are you sure about this?"

Ruthie didn't hesitate, "Yes."

"Then lets go."

"Wait."

"What?"

Ruthie gestured behind him. He turned around and Saw Mac and Quinn coming towards them. Mac looked at his best friend and laughed.

"I figured if my best friend was going against a man of God, a cop, a doctor, and Mrs. Camden he needed my help."

Martin rolled his eyes, "Get in."

They drove in silence for 2 minutes before Quinn began voicing her mind.

"All I'm saying is think about what you're doing. You are going against Reverend Camden which you know is going to come back to bite you in the butt."

Martin rolled his eyes but Ruthie spoke up. "Ok Quinn we get it. Now if you can't say anything supportive zip it."

"I'm just looking out for you and thank you very much I think I have supported you since the beginning. I'm just saying both of your parents are going to be mad."

Ruthie sighed and leaned back in her seat. She knew Quinn was right and it was the only thing Ruthie felt guilty about. She knew her parents would be angry but Ruthie loves Martin and its the only way. She escaped her conscience when Martin reached over and grabbed her hand rubbing it soothingly. She felt herself relax. When they pulled up to the court house they all hopped out of the car and walked in. Martin spoke to a woman at the front desk then lead them through a door on their left. he turned and asked Ruthie for her birth certificate. She handed to him remembering how hard it was to find. Then she handed him her social security card. He returned with a marriage license.

"Ok we fill this out then go up to the judge and have him sign it and we're married."

"That easy?"

"Yup." He started filling out his side and when he was don he handed her the paper. She looked at one part that said name change. She hesitated but decided to write _Ruthie Elizabeth Brewer. _She dropped the Camden name completely. When she was done she handed the paper back to Martin and he took it back up to the desk. When he returned he gestured to the door next to Mac. They walked through it and Martin and Ruthie went up to the desk. The judge took their license and got right to the point.

"Ok does anyone object to this union?"

Mac and Quinn shook their heads.

"Very well. Mr. Brewer do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Martin squeezed Ruthie's hand, "I do."

"An do you Ms. Camden take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you two have rings to exchange."

Martin handed Ruthie his ring and he held onto hers.

"Alright Mr. Brewer place the ring on Ms. Camden's left hand as it will stand as a token of your love, affection and commitment to her."

Martin slide the ring on Ruthie's left hand.

"Ms. Camden place the ring on Mr. Brewer's left hand as it will stand as a token of your love, affection and commitment to him."

Ruthie slide the ring on his hand. The judge smiled.

"As the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your wife."

Martin leaned down and sweetly pressed his lips to Ruthie's. When they pulled apart the judge handed Martin the signed marriage license.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Brewer."

Martin took the license, "Thank you."

As soon as they were all in the car Mac busted out laughing. "That was the shortest wedding ever. But the amount of heat you two are gonna get is gonna last a lot longer."

Martin started the car and started driving towards Mac's apartment. As soon as he pulled in Mac and Quinn hopped out. Martin turned and looked at her.

"Quinn what are you doing?"

"Peter is going to pick me up here and take me out." She walked up to his window. "Besides my mom and Beau are with Alex at his baseball awards. They don't end until 10. So you have the house for 2 hours."

Martin smiled at her. "Thanks Quinn."

"Yeah, yeah this doesn't mean your my brother or anything."

Martin laughed and started driving towards his dad's house. Ruthie noticed he was driving faster then normal.

"Are you in a hurry or something?"

He grinned at her. "You heard Quinn we only have two hours."

He pulled into his dad's driveway and unlocked the front door. As soon as they were inside he relocked it and picked Ruthie up. She attacked his mouth as he carried her into his bedroom. He threw her on the bed and took his jacket off. Ruthie took off her shoes and dress then reached up to pull him down to her. He kissed her neck and collar bone as she set to work unbuttoning his shirt. When she was done he pulled it off and his pants. Ruthie slid her bra off. He planted soft kisses down her neck, collarbone and stomach. He pulled of her panties and his boxers and thrusted into her. Ruthie dug her heels into his back to pull him closer. He thrusted hard enough to start making his bed creak. When he felt her walls tightening around him it triggered both of their releases. When he felt her walls still tight and himself throbbing something clicked with him. He didn't put on a condom. He quickly pulled out of her. He rolled onto his back next to her as they both caught their breath. As their pulses returned to normal Ruthie turned her head and noticed the look on Martin's face.

"What's wrong."

He sighed, "I forgot a condom."

"Ok, I'm on the pill and I took it this morning. So I think we're good."

Martin looked relived. He rolled over and kissed her. He glanced at the clock next to him 8:55pm then back to Ruthie.

"We still have an hour."

Ruthie responded with a kiss. She knew what that look in his eye meant.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Martin and Ruthie made sure they were dressed and had a movie on in the living room by 9:45pm. Martin even skipped the DVD to almost the middle for good measure. At 10:20pm Beau, Jen and Alex walked in. Beau yelled for Martin who simply shouted back living room. When Beau walked in he was shocked to see Ruthie on the couch with his son.

"Hi Ruthie."

Ruthie turned to look at him. "Hi Beau." She glanced at Alex and the trophy he held. "Hey Alex. Coach's favorite?"

Alex shot her a smug look. "Try MVP."

"Well congrats."

Beau looked between his son and Ruthie. "Ruthie didn't your parents want you home tonight?"

"I'll be spending all of tomorrow with my family. Trust me there is only so much Camden you can take."

That made all three boys laugh. Martin leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Alex groaned, "You two are so gross."

Martin looked at him and laughed. "You won't think so in a few years."

Alex just smiled. "Ya you're right. When people start realizing I won MVP it's gonna be even harder to keep the ladies off."

Ruthie rolled her eyes while Martin and Beau laughed. Martin turned to Ruthie.

"I should probably get you home."

She sighed and nodded. She hugged Beau, Alex and Jen goodbye and walked out with Martin. They were at the end of his driveway when Ruthie jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He caught her and chuckled as she kissed him. When they pulled apart he set her down.

"It sucks that we just got married and I can't even sleep in the same house with my wife."

"Well I move to Segora that's how it is."

"Not if we move you to my apartment on Sunday. We could take some of your stuff over then when we move come back and get the rest."

Ruthie smiled, "Really?"

"Yes. I don't want to go 4 weeks living apart."

"Ok we'll talk about it tomorrow night."

"Ok."

He lead her to the front door and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Goodnight."

Ruthie hugged him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the great reviews. I do read all of them. Please keep writing them. :)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ruthie woke up the next day happier then she could ever remember being. But when she rolled onto her side and found the other side of her bed empty she felt as though a part of her was missing. Martin was going to wake up in his dad's house without his wife. Ruthie felt weird about it but reminded herself that after tonight her parents would know and tomorrow she was going to leave with Martin. She rolled out of bed and got dresses. Since it was a party she grabbed a white and navy stripped cotton dress and her navy sandals. She figured it would be comfortable. She braided her long hair off to the side and fixed her makeup. She went to her jewelry box and glanced at her wedding ring and her engagement ring. She didn't hesitate she put them both on. Her parents hardly noticed what she was wearing anyways. When she went into the kitchen she was actually surprised to see that Martin was already in the kitchen. The rest of her family was in the backyard setting up. When Martin saw her he pulled her in for a quick, sweet kiss. When they pulled away Ruthie smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Hey. Warning your mom is already jumping down everyone's throats trying to make everything perfect."

Ruthie rolled her eyes, "Of course she is." Ruthie grabbed his hand and squeezed. He smiled and looked. His eyes widened when he saw that she had both of her rings on.

"Ruthie what are you doing?"

Ruthie sighed and kissed his cheek. "I am tired of leaving them in a jewelry box pretending that they don't exist. I'm your wife and in a few hours they will know it."

He smiled and kissed her again when the back door came open and Aaron walked in with Savannah. Aaron ran to Ruthie and she picked him up.

"Hey Slugger." She kissed his cheek.

"Nana Annie wanted us to find you."

Ruthie laughed, "Well you found me."

Martin reached down and picked up Savannah. She looked at him for a minute.

"Martin are you my uncle?"

Martin looked at Ruthie who just nodded.

"I guess so."

"Ok just asking."

She wiggled wanting down. As soon as he set her on the ground she took off out the door. Aaron leaned his head on Ruthie's shoulder.

"What's wrong Aaron?"

"I'm tired."

Martin walked over to them and rubbed a hand up Aaron's back.

"Didn't you sleep last night?"

"No I was scared."

Martin's eyebrow shot up, "Scared of what?"

"The monsters. They're under my bed."

Ruthie stifled a laugh and Martin shook his head.

"I'll have Momma monster proof your room tomorrow."

"Ok." He yawned and nuzzled his face into Ruthie's neck. Instead of setting him down Ruthie just carried him. She and Martin walked outside and Ruthie was shocked. Her brothers had set up a big tent with tables and chairs underneath. There was a huge banner on it that read "Congratulations Ruthie." Lucy and Annie were setting out decorations. Ruthie looked at Martin.

"I thought Quinn and I said simple?"

"Yeah well no one listened."

Ruthie groaned and Martin wrapped an arm around her.

"It won't be that bad."

She shot him a disbelieving look. He just laughed and kissed her cheek. The rest of the morning the Camden's set up the backyard and at 11 o'clock people started arriving. Quinn walked over to Ruthie.

"Is it just me or are these all of your parents friends and not yours."

"Welcome to my world." Ruthie was still holding a sleeping Aaron. Beau walked over and hugged her.

"Congratulations Ruthie."

"Thanks Beau."

"Here i'll take Aaron. You go enjoy you par...ty." Ruthie followed his gaze to the rings on her left hand. She knew he would recognize his late wife's engagement ring. Beau looked back up at her and grinned. "I knew you two were up to something."

Ruthie walked closer so no one would overhear. "I'm sorry Beau we just didn't want to make a big deal about it like I knew my family would."

"Relax Ruthie I understand. I know you and Martin love each other." he spotted something behind her. "Speaking of my son."

Ruthie felt one of Martin's arms wrap around her. "What about me?"

He looked between his father and his wife. Beau laughed and glanced back down at her rings. " I knew you two would elope. But I had money on her 18th birthday so I guess Alex gets $20.00."

Martin laughed and kissed Ruthie's cheek. She leaned back onto him and reached for his hand. "Please don't tell my parents right now, that's tonight's battle."

Beau nodded, "Oh I'm certainly not taking that bullet for you two. you two were the ones that got married so good luck."

Martin groaned, "Thanks Dad." He reached out and grabbed Aaron who was stirring awake. "Hey Slugger. Are you hungry?"

Aaron nodded sleepily. Martin laughed, "Ok lets go get you some food." He turned to Ruthie. "Do you want anything?"

Ruthie shook her head, "I'm fine." Martin nodded and carried Aaron into the tent. Quinn nudged Ruthie playfully.

"Think you can handle him forever?"

Ruthie rolled her eyes, "Oh no. I can't handle him."

Quinn just laughed, "You two will be fine." She hesitated before continuing. "Hey Martin mentioned the houses you're moving into have finished basements."

Ruthie raised an eyebrow, "Ya."

"Well you know I was looking at apartments but the prices are pretty steep. So I was wondering if I could live with you guys and we can split the rent?"

Ruthie smiled, "I'm fine with that but you would have to as Martin."

"i'll wait till tomorrow. He's got enough on his plate today."

"Thanks. I think he'll be fine with it though."

Quinn just nodded. Ruthie looked over at her husband. He was carrying Aaron in one arm and in his hand was a small plate of food. Whatever he had just said to Aaron was making the boy laugh. He was truly amazing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruthie was helping her mom and sisters carry in decorations when all of a sudden Mary pulled her arm. She pulled Ruthie into the laundry room and smiled.

"So when were you going to tell me Mrs. Brewer?"

"What?"

Mary indicated to her rings and Ruthie grinned at her.

"You're not mad we didn't invite you are you?"

"Why would I care? It was your wedding it needed to be what you wanted."

"Thanks Mary. But please don't tell mom or dad, I want to tell them myself."

"Tell us what?" Ruthie's eyes widened and she turned to find her mother in the doorway. When her mom's eyes darted to Ruthie's hand she looked beyond furious.

"Mom, I..."

"Living room now."

Mary and Ruthie looked at each other and followed their mom. Ruthie wished Martin was here but he took Aaron home so he could sleep. When they entered the living room their other siblings were chatting with their father. When Mrs. Camden entered she rounded on Ruthie but her voice was eerily quiet.

"Ruthie could you call Martin and have him and his father come back over?"

"Ya." Ruthie walked out of the room and dialed Martin's cell. It rang twice before he answered.

"Hey Babe."

"Hey. My mom wants you and your dad to come over."

"Why?"

"She saw the rings."

"I'm on my way."

He hung up and Ruthie walked back into the living room. Besides her mother and Mary the other Camdens looked confused. Ruthie sat on the couch next to Mary and hid her left hand behind her right. When they heard a knock on the front door Ruthie moved to open it but Annie beat her to it. When Martin walked in with his dad he took a look around and sat down next to Ruthie. Beau decided to stand behind them. When her mother walked in front of her Ruthie knew she was mad.

"Are you two going to tell me what were you thinking? Oh wait you obviously weren't thinking! Why would you do this? You never even mentioned it to us."

Eric stood, "Annie what are you talking about?"

Annie didn't answer she simply looked at Ruthie. So Ruthie breathed and answered her father.

"Martin and I got married last night."

There was a creepy silence before Eric finally broke it.

"Ok I'm with your mother. Why did you do that? Without even asking my permission first?"

That made Ruthie's temper flare. "Your permission? I'm 18 I don't need anyone's permission."

"Oh yes you do. You live in our house you need to live by our rules."

"Oh so when Lucy ran away to New York to marry Jeremy even though you were paying for her college that was ok? Or when Matt still lived here and married Sarah that was fine? But when I do it it's not?"

Everyone looked shocked that Ruthie brought all of that up. Annie looked at her daughter.

"Are you pregnant? Is that what all of this was about? Because there are options that didn't include marriage."

"No I'm not pregnant."

"But then why would you two do something so stupid?"

Martin finally decided to speak up before Ruthie really lost it. "I proposed to Ruthie on her birthday. We were originally going to tell you about the engagement tonight but then we found out that if we want student family housing at Segora we had to be married by July. So we decided not to make a big deal out of it and just elope."

Eric looked at him, "Why couldn't you two wait until next year? Have a long engagement, really get to know each other."

"Reverend Camden I've known your family for 5 years."

Beau thought it best he said something. "If this is what makes you two happy, I'm fine with it."

Ruthie turned and grinned at him, "Thank you Beau."

Matt spoke up too, "I can't say I love this idea but what's done is done. I love you both and i'll support you if this was your decision."

Simon and Lucy nodded in agreement.

Martin glanced at Ruthie and voiced another thing. "I want Ruthie to come back with me tomorrow and live with me. It is how marriage is suppose to work and I want a real marriage."

Eric blinked but then sighed. "You know I love you both. So I guess I will support your decision. I just hope you two realize what you were getting into."

Ruthie stood and hugged her father, "Thanks Dad."

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"Yes I'm positive."

"Just checking."

Apparently her mother wasn't going to suck it up and give her daughter her support because she stalked upstairs. Ruthie sighed. One step at a time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Ruthie was finishing up her packing. Since they would only be at Martin's apartment for 4 weeks. Ruthie only packed some clothes, shoes, a few pieces of jewelry, a few books and movies, her laptop, chargers, and a few photos. It fit easily into a suitcase and a small tote. At 10:00 Martin pulled into her driveway and came up to her room.

"Hey are you ready?"

"Ya, for now but this is gonna be a lot to pack when we move."

"We'll handle it."

"Oh about that has Quinn talked to you?"

"About living with us? Ya, I told her as long as you were ok with it I'm ok with it."

Ruthie smiled and kissed him, "That's why I love you."

He laughed and lifted her suitcase for her. She grabbed her tote bag and purse and followed him. She said goodbye to her siblings and her dad, Annie refused to come downstairs, and left with Martin and Aaron. Sandy was away on vacation so Martin had him for a whole week. When they got back to his apartment, Ruthie unpacked while Martin started dinner. When Ruthie unpacked a picture of her and her parents she set it back in her bag. She couldn't believe her mom didn't say goodbye. Martin tried to reassure her that her mom would come around in time. When she was done she went out into the main room and sat down on one of the counter stools. She stared at the counter. Martin thought he knew what she was upset about.

"Ruthie I told you your mom will come around just give her some time."

"It's not that."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about what Sandy is going to say about this when she gets back from vacation."

Martin sighed, "Well it's really none of her business but she likes you so she'll probably will be fine with it."

Ruthie smiled, "I hope so."

Martin walked around the counter and sat down on the stool next to her and grabbed her hands. "We will be fine. We're married and no one can do anything about that."

Ruthie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They were interrupted by a small voice.

"Hello there's a kid in the room." They broke apart and looked at Aaron who was holding a DVD. Martin laughed, quickly kissed Ruthie's cheek and went back to cooking. Ruthie looked at Aaron.

"What do you need Slugger?"

"Can I watch a movie?"

Martin nodded, "Ruthie can put it in for you."

Aaron happily sat on the couch and watched his movie while Martin cooked and Ruthie set the table. When she was done she glanced around. This was her family.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks had passed since Martin and Ruthie got married. They had just moved into their new house with Quinn. Ruthie and Annie were talking again. She had even come to help them move. When sandy came back from vacation and found out about Martin and Ruthie she was actually happy for them. She told Martin it was about time. Since the weight of their big secret and the fact that everyone was now ok with the marriage Ruthie felt like she could relax. She loved their new house. It wasn't just Martin's house that Ruthie was a guest in, it was theirs. When you walked in the stairs were on your right and Aaron's new playroom on your left. The door that led to Quinn's room as next. Then in the back there was the kitchen and eating area on your left and a large family room on the right. In the family room there was a door that lead to the laundry room which then led to the garage. Upstairs there were 5 doors. Clockwise starting on the left were Aaron's bedroom, a closet, the master suite, an extra bedroom, and a bathroom. In Martin and Ruthie's bedroom was a huge walk in closet and their bathroom. Aaron's favorite part of the house was the backyard. The back door lead out to a large deck and a huge fenced in yard. Martin had bought Aaron a swing set and a sandbox to play in. Ruthie loved decorating their home. They put up pictures and painted every room. After a few days it really felt like a home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruthie was excited she had been married for 5 weeks and today was her first day of college classes. She and Martin had a lecture hall together and she and Quinn had 2 classes together. It actually worked out to where someone was at the house at all times. Martin also worked part time at the college athletics center. He was in charge of the batting cage area and he when needed a lifeguard. Since he worked there he and Ruthie got to use the place for free. So he and Ruthie would take Aaron up to the pool to swim as much as possible. Since Aaron was at Sandy's and Martin didn't have to worry about getting him from daycare they had a date night the night before to calm Ruthie's nerves. But today was the day. Ruthie had just packed her bag when Martin came back into the room.

"Are you ready?"

"Ya I just feel like I'm forgetting something." She dug through the bag mentally checking things off in her head.

"maybe your just nervous." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed and leaned into him.

"Maybe your right." She glanced at the clock they had 15 minutes. "We better get going."

As they drove onto campus Ruthie couldn't help but feel off. She had an upset stomach and she was really dizzy. She really chalked it up to nerves until she woke up that morning and couldn't help but noticed how tender her breast felt. But she shook it off and convinced herself it was nerves even though the logical side of her told her that she was wrong. Martin dropped her off outside her first class.

"Just relax it won't be so bad." He leaned over and kissed her quick before she hopped out of the car and walked in. She took a deep breathe. Nothing was wrong with her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days passed and Ruthie was easily adjusting to married life and the life of a full time college student. But as days passed Ruthie's symptoms got worse. She was throwing up, her breast were really tender, she was dizzy, and she could smell weird things. She still tried to convince herself that it was nothing but when her period never came she couldn't hold it off. On her way home from class she stopped at the on campus pharmacy and bought a home pregnancy test that had 3 test in it. She figured it was worth the money if it gave her peace of mind. She knew no one was home so she quickly parked and ran up to she and Martin's bathroom. She knew he would be home soon so she tried to hurry but each test took 3 minutes. She started with one and waited. The timer on her phone had just gone off when she heard Martin's car in the driveway. She held her breathe and looked at the test. But the little pink plus sign was very clear. Ruthie decided to take another test. She had just set it on the counter when she heard martin come in.

"Ruthie?"

Ruthie hesitated. She tried to answer but she couldn't find her voice. She heard him walking up the stairs and open the bedroom door.

"Babe?" He knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you ok?"

Ruthie's cellphone timer went of again and Martin opened the bathroom door. He looked at Ruthie then followed her gaze to the counter. The second test was also positive. Martin walked in and looked at the test closer. Ruthie felt a few tears slip from her eyes. She glanced at Martin and found him looking at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ruthie's voice shook as she spoke, "Tell you what?"

"That you thought you were pregnant. I would have been here sooner."

"I wasn't sure and I didn't want to scare you if it was nothing. But now..." She glanced back down at the test. When she heard Martin laugh quietly and turned to look at him. "You think this is funny?"

"No, but how pregnant do you think you are?"

Ruthie tried to think, "I don't know. 5 weeks? Maybe."

He busted out laughing, "What happened 5 weeks ago?"

Ruthie thought for a moment before cracking a smile. "Well I guess my birth control did fail on our wedding night."

Martin picked her up and swung her in the air. Ruthie couldn't figure out why he was so happy.

"You're happy about this?"

He set her down on the bed and knelt down in front of her. "Is the timing right? No, but we are married and I love you. So yes I'm happy about this baby."

Ruthie had tears silently falling from her eyes. "But we both said we wanted to wait a few years to have a baby. I mean we just got married and moved in. We didn't plan this."

Martin kissed her eyelids and then her mouth. "So what if we didn't plan it? Since when has anything we've done together gone as planned?"

She laughed and placed a hand to her stomach. "My parents are really not gonna like this."

He laughed too and kissed her again before kissing her stomach. "We can handle your parents. It's your brothers I'm worried about."

Ruthie kissed him and pulled him onto the bed with her. They were now truly a family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before they told anyone Ruthie decided to go see a doctor. She made an appointment for the next day and Martin came with her. Ruthie tried to ignore the awkward stare the receptionist gave her and filled out the paperwork. When they were called back they made Ruthie change into a paper exam gown and drew a vial of her blood. She sat on the exam table with her legs covered by a scratchy blanket. Martin saw how nervous she was and grabbed her hand. When the door opened Ruthie felt her stomach go into knots. But relaxed a little when she saw it was a female doctor.

"Hello Mrs. Brewer. I'm Dr. Nickels. So we got the results of your blood test and you are pregnant. So I want to do a sonogram to see how far along you are."

"Ok."

"Alright so just lie back."

Ruthie looked at Martin who still held on to her hand. The doctor fired up the machine and grabbed a bottle of gel. She pulled up Ruthie's gown.

"This is going to be a little cold."

She squirted some onto Ruthie's stomach and started moving the doppler around and suddenly the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"Ok so everything looks good. You're around 5 weeks so your due date would be April 16th."

Ruthie nodded. April, in the middle of Martin's baseball season.

"So here is the head. And here's an arm."

Ruthie felt a few tears escape her eyes. She glanced up at Martin. His eyes were glued to the screen with the biggest grin on his face. The doctor turned off the machine and helped Ruthie get the gel off her stomach.

"So like I said you both look healthy." She got into one of the drawers and pulled out a pack of pamphlets. "Ok so these have books that could be helpful, recommended prenatal vitamins, a list of ob/gyns around here, and some basic tips on some lifestyle and diet changes you should make."

Ruthie took the pamphlets. "Thank you."

"Oh and..." She pulled something out of the machine and handed it to Ruthie. "Here is your baby's first picture."

With that she left the room. As soon as Martin and Ruthie were in his truck she leaned over a kissed him.

"Our parents are gonna kill us."

He laughed and looked at the sonogram picture. "They'll get over it."

They drove home and found Quinn in the living room. Ruthie had decided to tell her that morning. She showed her the picture and Quinn squealed.

"I hope it's a girl."

"Why?"

"Well you guys would have one of each."

Ruthie laughed and sat down next to her. Martin handed her a glass of water and sat on Ruthie's other side and pulled her close. When Quinn read the due date she looked at Ruthie.

"The baby will be due in the middle of baseball season?"

Martin spoke up, "It will be fine."

Quinn looked skeptical, "You're gonna be really busy and Ruthie will be under a lot of stress. What happens if her water breaks while you're in the middle of a game?"

Ruthie groaned, "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Well I hate to break it to you but you only have a few months to figure it out."

Martin saw Ruthie getting upset and decided to intervene, "Quinn drop it."

Quinn sighed and continued to look at the pamphlets. Later when they were in bed Ruthie voiced her concern to Martin.

"I hate to agree with Quinn but what will we do when the baby comes? You can't take time off of baseball."

He pulled her closer. "it will be fine. Hopefully you'll go into labor on a Friday night."

She knew he was joking but she lightly slapped his arm anyways. "Not funny."

"The only thing I'm worried about is how your parents are going to react."

"I think they'll be ok. I mean we're married."

He looked at her, "They will find some reason not to like it."

"It is their grandchild. They'll be fine. Eventually."

"I hope so."

"Do you think your dad is going to be ok with it?"

"Probably. I mean he was ok with us getting married. He likes you."

"I hope you're right about him."

Martin kissed her head, "You worry to much and that is not good for either of you."

"Yeah, yeah."

He chuckled and they eventually fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days Ruthie and Martin argued about the best ways to tell Ruthie's parents about her pregnancy. Ruthie just wanted to text them but Martin thought it would be best to tell them in person. They were still arguing Friday night after he came home from work. Ruthie was really getting frustrated.

"What do you want to do? Go spend Sunday at church with them, go back to the house for lunch and tell them I'm pregnant."

Martin sighed, "No I'm saying go there tomorrow and tell them."

"Oh and have another night like the night we told them we got married."

"It won't be that bad."

"I'm sorry do you not remember how they reacted. My mom didn't talk to me for weeks."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Maybe they'll surprise you."

Ruthie just groaned and walked upstairs. He followed her but walked into the closet. Ruthie layed down on the bed and rubbed small circles across her stomach. She felt the bed move and Martin wrap his arms around her torso. She molded into him and sighed. When he spoke he was much calmer.

"They are your family and if you think telling them on the phone or by text is what is best then fine but I'm telling my dad to his face."

She turned and buried her head in his chest. "Thank you."

He kissed her head and rubbed her back soothingly. An hour later Ruthie nervously dialed her parent's house number. It ringed twice before her mom picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom it's Ruthie."

"Oh hi Sweetie. How are you? How's school?"

"School's great. But I have some news."

"Ok..."

"I'm pregnant." She waited for her mom to say something.

"Are you sure? Have you gone to a doctor?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant. The doctor says it's due in April."

"Oh, that's soon."

"Yeah it is. Are you ok?"

"Sweetie if you're happy I'm happy. But this is gonna be hard on you and Martin. Having a baby before you're married a year."

"I know but we're confident that we can do it."

"Well that's good. I know Martin will be there for you and you guys have Quinn."

"Yeah so we're a lot better then a lot of people in our situation."

"I agree. I'm sorry to cut you short but your father's dinner is burning. I love you. Congratulations."

"Thanks Mom. I love you too."

Ruthie hung up the phone and found Martin on the couch watching TV. She leaned over the back of the couch and kissed his cheek. "Say it."

He looked at her, "Say what?"

"My mom is happy for us so say I told you so."

He laughed and kissed her lips. "I'm good."

Ruthie went and sat next to him and snuggled into his side and quickly fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks passed and Ruthie was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Her pregnancy was going well, Martin was being extremely supportive and her family was happy for them. Ruthie was just convinced it was all to good to be true. She was officially 8 weeks pregnant and morning sickness was in full swing. She was living on saltines, Gatorade and plain toast. Martin would hold her hair, run for Gatorade and took over most of the household duties. He felt helpless. Luckily Jen taught Ruthie the coffee bean trick. If you smell coffee beans it will take away the nausea. Ruthie started carrying a baggie of them with her. She also could no longer control her hormones and was prone to random outburst. Luckily Martin could tell the difference between her and the hormones and didn't take anything to heart. He was looking forward to Ruthie's next doctor's appointment. At 12 weeks they would be able to tell the sex of a baby. Martin really wanted to know. He hated calling the baby an it all the time. He was excited for the baby. He told Aaron and he was equally excited. Ruthie was amazing. Martin knew he loved her more then anything and wanted to be there for her 100%. He wasn't a part of Sandy's pregnancy by his own choosing so this time he wanted to be a part of every step. He went with her to her appointment, he read everything he could get his hands on about pregnancy and babies, he tried to lighten her work load around the house, and tried to be silently supportive.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruthie woke up the morning of her doctor's appointment nauseous. She ran to the bathroom and spilled her guts out into the toilet. Martin, who heard her throwing up, bent over and held her hair back. When she was done she brushed her teeth then kissed his cheek.

"Thanks."

He hugged her, "No problem. How much longer do you think it will last?"

"The book says it could be a few more weeks or I could be nauseous the whole pregnancy."

"Oh, fun."

She jabbed him in the ribs but laughed. "Come on we need to get ready."

He nodded and got on his knees. His head was even with her stomach. "Are you ready to get your picture taken?"

He placed a hand on her stomach and kissed it. Ruthie laughed and pulled him to his feet so she could kiss him. When they pulled apart they got dressed. Ruthie grabbed her purse and Martin grabbed his wallet and keys. They headed to the doctor and luckily only had to wait a few minutes. They had chosen this ob/gyn because she was the only female close by that came highly recommended. Martin and Ruthie both felt more comfortable with a female doctor. Ruthie changed into a gown and got onto the exam table. She was lucky that she wasn't really showing yet. It mostly just looked like she ate a really big lunch. The doctor walked in and Martin grabbed Ruthie's hand.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Brewer. I'm Dr. Hanson."

"Hi."

"Ok so you are 12 weeks correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright so we're going to perform and ultrasound and just make sure everything is going on schedule. Did you want to establish gender?"

Ruthie glanced at Martin just to make sure he was still ok with knowing. He nodded. "Yes."

"Ok. Lie back."

Ruthie layed down and tried to slow her breathing. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Martin held onto her hand and sat on the stool next to her head. Dr. Hanson squirted some gel onto Ruthie's still flat stomach and started moving the doppler around. The baby's heartbeat filled the room making Ruthie smile. Then the image of the baby showed up on the screen.

"Ok so everything looks right on track. Here is the head and the spine. Are you sure you want to know gender?"

"Yes."

"Well it's a girl."

Ruthie felt a tear fall from her eye. A girl. They were going to have a daughter. She glanced at Martin. He had a huge grin on his face. He leaned down and kissed her head. The doctor gave them a DVD and a few picture and then signed them out. As soon as they got home Ruthie jumped at him and attacked his mouth. He carried her upstairs and gently placed her on the bed. He hovered over her and placed a kiss to her stomach. Ruthie flipped on top of him.

"We're going to have daughter."

He smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "A daughter. Hopefully she is not going to be as defiant as you."

Ruthie rolled her eyes. "No she's going to be worse." She kissed him and together they celebrated.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later Martin was woken up by the sound of his wife digging through the closet. He sat up and looked at the clock 7:20am. She had class in 40 minutes.

"Babe?"

Ruthie emerged from the closet still in her pajamas. "Oh no. Don't you Babe me."

Martin raised his eyebrows. "What did I do?"

"You did this!" She pulled her nightshirt up and revealed a small but defined bump.

"You're pregnant. You are suppose to gain weight."

She groaned and plopped onto the bed and buried her face into her pillow. "None of my clothes fit!"

He laughed and rubbed her back. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Go shopping and buy maternity clothes."

She rolled onto her back. "I don't want to."

"Then you're not going to have clothes that fit."

Ruthie placed a hand on her stomach and sighed. "And to think I thought morning sickness was bad."

Martin laughed and kissed her lips. "It will all be worth it."

She smiled, "Yeah I guess."

They both got out of bed and got dressed. Ruthie wore a pair of leggings that barely fit and a loose fitting sweater. She sat on the edge of the bed to pull on her boots when Martin bent down to kiss her. She layed back and let him hover over her. They broke apart and he kissed her stomach.

"Do you want me to drive you to class?"

"No i'll be fine."

"Ok."

He kissed her one last time before finishing getting dressed. Ruthie went downstairs and grabbed a bagel on her way out the door. She went to class and was uncomfortable all through the lecture. Her pants were so tight. When she got out of class she drove straight to the mall. She found a few basic maternity items that would get her through a few weeks. As soon as she got home she changed into her maternity skinny jeans and a yellow peasant blouse. She went downstairs and started dinner. It was Martin's weekend with Aaron and they should be home any minute. She decided to make Aaron's favorite hotdogs and mac and cheese. She had just added the cheese to the noodles when she heard them come in. Aaron ran into the kitchen and dropped his backpack on the floor.

"Hi Roo! What are you making?"

She picked him up and he looked in the pot.

"Ya! Mac and cheese."

"And?"

"Hot dogs!"

Ruthie laughed and kissed his head. When Martin came in he smiled at them. But he grabbed Aaron from Ruthie.

"Hey Slugger Ruthie can't hold you like that."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm pregnant, not handicapped."

"No heavy lifting." He set Aaron on his feet. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm looking out for my girls."

She smiled and kissed him. "Lifting Aaron won't hurt me. I promise i'll be careful."

"Fine." He looked at her clothes and grinned. "Did someone buy maternity clothes?"

She playfully slapped him on his chest and turned to stir the macaroni. "I figured that I at least needed a few pieces. I'm only going to get bigger."

"Well I like it." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. she turned her head and kissed his lips. The three of them ate and listened to Aaron talk about his day at daycare. Ruthie left a plate for Quinn in the fridge then helped Martin put Aaron to bed. When they were laying in bed later. Martin was watching TV while Ruthie read What to Expect When You're Expecting. She groaned when she read that she could gain 20-40lbs. She quickly snapped the book shut and snuggled into Martin's side. She loved the nights like this when they could just relax. She quickly fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks passed and it was Thanksgiving. Ruthie was just over 17 weeks. She felt huge. Not much has happened other then Ruthie's stomach grew. She was now completely wearing maternity clothes. Well and she would steal Martin's sweats out of the laundry. Ruthie and Martin spent Thanksgiving at the church with the Camden's but they stayed with Beau because he had more room. Ruthie was happy that Lucy gave her a ton of maternity clothes. They had a great time but they were happy to be back home. They had two more days off from school and Martin had time off of work. They decided to start thinking about decorating the nursery. Ruthie didn't want to start decorating yet she just wanted to pick a theme and figure out what they needed. Ruthie was beginning to feel nervous. Martin would be starting baseball training on January 4th and his first game is on March 12th. From then on his time was devoted to the team. When they got married Ruthie told him that she was fine with that but that was before the baby. She now realized that she would be going through her final trimester by herself. She was scared. She was good with kids and knew quite a bit about babies but she still needed support.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is the week before Christmas and Ruthie was sitting in the living room wrapping the last of Aaron's gifts. Ruthie and Martin were going to Glen Oak and staying with Beau and Jen. Quinn had left that morning but Martin had a class until 5pm. He and Ruthie were going to leave in the morning. She had just finished wrapping when he walked through the door.

"Hey Babe."

"Hi."

Ruthie stood up and straightened her red sweater over her baby bump. She walked over and kissed him. He set his backpack next to the couch before grabbing a soda from the fridge. He plopped onto the couch and pulled Ruthie down with him. She nuzzled her head into his neck.

"How was class?"

"Ok, I can't wait for 2 whole weeks off."

"Yeah you're officially mine for 14 whole days."

Ruthie kissed his neck. He laughed and tilted her head so he could kiss her lips.

"I finished wrapping Aaron's gifts."

"Thanks Babe."

"So you have him Christmas Eve?"

"No I have him Christmas Day and that night. Sandy has him Christmas Eve. She's bringing him to the Christmas Eve service at church and then home with her."

"Well at least you get him Christmas Day."

"Ya I can't wait to see his face when he opens that glove. I already signed him up for a baseball camp over the summer."

"He's a little young for a baseball camp."

"Never to early to start." He placed his hand on her stomach. "She will be playing softball by the time she's 3."

"Oh no way! She will be riding horses before she's 3."

He laughed, "Ok horses and softball."

She kissed him again and at some point fell asleep in his arms. She briefly woke up when he carried her up the stairs and gently layed her in bed, but she fell asleep again as soon as her head hit the pillow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I know this was a short chapter but the next chapter is in progress and is already 3,000 words. Keep writing reviews I do read them and I try to use your thoughts :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please comment I love to hear feedback-Sissy**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ruthie was woken up on Christmas day by Martin gently nudging her awake. Ruthie opened her eyes and stretched.

"Sorry but we have to get Aaron in 30 minutes."

Ruthie checked the clock. 9:30am. Ruthie sat up and looked at him. He was fully dressed and showered.

"I never sleep this late."

"Well we normally are out the door by 8."

"Yeah but even on weekends I don't."

Martin laughed and kissed her stomach. "Maybe my little girl wanted you to sleep."

Ruthie rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She showered quickly and threw on a white sweater, jeans, a red and white scarf, and brown boots. After she dried her hair and did her makeup she met Martin in the living room. He was looking at some baseball tracker thingy Alex had gotten. She sat on the couch next to Quinn who smiled.

"Since when do you sleep in?"

"Since today."

Quinn laughed. Martin checked his watch and told Ruthie they needed to get Aaron. They got into the truck and headed towards Sandy's apartment. Ruthie was gazing out the window when she realized something.

"This Christmas is a lot better then last years."

Martin glanced at her curious, "Why?"

"Well last year we were sneaking around pretending just to be friends."

He laughed. "Yeah and this year we are married and having a baby."

Ruthie grabbed his had off the arm rest. "Exactly."

He smiled and turned into the parking lot. They got out of the truck and walked up to Sandy's apartment. Martin knocked and a few seconds later Steven answered the door.

"Oh hi Martin. I thought Sandy said you weren't coming until 11?"

"I told Sandy last night that the Camden's were eating at 11 so if Aaron is going to eat lunch with us I needed to get him early."

Steven nodded and let them into the apartment. Ruthie glanced around she hadn't been to Sandy's new apartment. It was smaller then her last one but it was decorated nicely. There was wrapping paper all over the living room as well as Aaron's Christmas gifts. Aaron came running out of the back room when he saw them.

"Daddy!" He launched himself at Martin who caught him laughing.

"Hey Slugger. Merry Christmas."

Aaron hugged him the leaned over towards Ruthie. She grabbed him and transferred him to her hip.

"Hey Slugger."

Aaron kissed her cheek and then her stomach. He glanced at her. "Is the baby ready to come out yet?"

Ruthie laughed, "Not yet. Give her a few months."

Aaron sighed. Sandy walked over to Martin and handed him some papers.

"Martin can you fill these out? I want to get Aaron registered for pre-school early."

Martin glanced through them and pulled a face. "Theodore Academy. A first rate institution for toddlers. What is this?"

"It is the best pre- school in all of Glenoak."

Ruthie looked at the papers. "Oh yeah I've heard of this place. Lucy looked at it for Savannah but she backed out."

Martin and Sandy looked at her but only Martin talked. "Why if it's the best?"

"She said that if she wanted to brain wash her daughter she would just send her to work with Dad."

Martin stifled a laugh while Sandy and Steven looked upset. Sandy stared at Ruthie.

"Theodore Academy is an excellent school. Steven went there as a kid."

Martin glanced at Steven and then to Sandy. "That's suppose to convince me to let him go?"

Sandy glared at him. "Just fill out the papers and get them back to me as soon as you can."

"No. I'm not sending my son to some brain washing place."

"First he is our son and second it is a fantastic school. Aaron will love it there."

"Aaron would love a nice public pre-school too."

Ruthie just kept quiet and decided to carry Aaron out to the truck. She was buckling him into his booster seat when he looked at her.

"Roo why are Momma and Daddy fighting?"

Ruthie glanced at him. "Well they want you to go to school next year and they don't agree on where you should go."

She climbed into the passenger seat and glanced back at him. He still had questions. "Do you want me to go to school."

"Well it's not my decision Slugger."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not your Mom."

"But you and Daddy are married."

Ruthie sighed, "I know and that means that Daddy and I will make all the decisions for your sister."

"But you can't make them for me?"

"Right."

Martin came out to the truck looking pretty angry. He got in and took a few deep breaths.

"Daddy why can't Roo pick my school?"

Martin looked up confused and glanced at him. "Well Ruthie can voice her opinion about it."

"What is your opinion Roo?"

Ruthie sighed and threw her head back. "Ruthie pleads the fifth."

Martin laughed and Aaron looked even more confused. As soon as they got to the Camden's house there was too much going on to talk. Ruthie was so grateful for what her family gave her. Aside from the books, clothes, and jewelry she received her mom had bought her some plain white onesies, bottles, white socks, and a baby monitor. She and Martin hadn't started getting things for the baby yet but they realized they might want to start. Martin gave Ruthie a pretty charm bracelet and she gave him a new I-pod. When they were lying in bed that night Martin decided to talk about Aaron again.

"So what do you think about the whole pre-school thing?"

"It's none of my business what you and Sandy decide. He's your son and i'll support whatever you choose."

"But you are a huge part of his life. You do have a say."

Ruthie sighed and hugged him to her. "It's fine."

"No its not. Come on what do you think."

"Personally I think he's a little young to start school. It would be better if you waited until he is 4 and can focus better."

Martin kissed her head. "Ok so i'll tell Sandy that I'm not signing anything until next year."

"Martin just do what Sandy wants."

"No because I was thinking he was too young. I just needed someone to agree."

Ruthie leaned up and kissed his lips. When she layed her head back down she felt something. A little ripple through her stomach. She sat up making Martin looking confused. She smiled.

"Give me your hand."

He extended his hand and she quickly placed it on her stomach. Luckily a ripple came again right after he placed it there. He looked shocked. "Holy crap is that her?"

"Yup."

He smiled and placed a kiss to her stomach. "I love you girls."

"We love you too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as they got home after Christmas Martin went into training mode. He was up and moving by 5:30am and he didn't come home until 11:00pm. Ruthie knew he had to be in shape for baseball but she still felt lonely. By February she was 30 weeks pregnant and was starting to panic. They only had a few things for the baby, they haven't picked out a name, they haven't painted the nursery, and they hadn't gone to birthing class. Martin had even missed her last doctors appointment because he was working out. Ruthie started to realize that until June this was how things would be. So she signed up for a birthing class and decided to go and pick out a paint color for the nursery. She chose a soft pink color and had Quinn paint the room for her. Ruthie was sitting in the freshly painted room with a notepad making a list of what she needed when Martin came home at 10:30pm. He noticed the light on in the nursery and walked in and was shocked to see Ruthie still awake and the room painted.

"Babe, did you paint by yourself?"

She didn't bother looking up from her notepad. "No Quinn painted it for me."

Martin walked in and sat down on the floor next to her. "I thought we were gonna pick out everything together?"

"Well you've been busy and she isn't going to wait until you have time so I just did it myself."

"Hey, you know I have to train."

Ruthie set the pad aside and kissed his cheek. "I know and I realized that I have to start doing things myself or we are never going to be ready for this baby."

Martin sighed, "But I want to have a say in things."

Ruthie grinned, "Do you like the color?"

He glanced at the walls. "Well yeah, for a girl."

"I figured wall color was safe to do without you. But I promise I will not buy furniture or name her without you."

Martin laughed and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Babe."

Ruthie wrinkled her nose. "No problem but could you please shower?"

Martin laughed and started towards the bathroom. Ruthie smiled. They could do this.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next couple of weeks Martin was true to his word. They picked out all white furniture for the baby and her bedding together. He put it together for her. They started going through names and agreed on one pretty quickly. They chose Brooklyn as her first name because it was cute and Ruthie pouted till she got her way. Then they chose Faith as her middle name. Ruthie loved it. They both started referring to her as Brookie. Annie and Jen planned a baby shower for her at she and Martin's house. All of her close family and friends came and by the time Ruthie was 34 weeks they had everything they needed for Brooklyn. Martin's baseball season officially started and so Ruthie occupied her time reading up on child birth and finishing up her school work. Tonight had been Martin's first away game and Ruthie was really missing him. She was sitting on their bed typing her paper for psychology when her cell phone rang. She read Martin's name and answered.

"Hey."

"Hey Babe."

"How was your game?"

"We won 13-6."

"That's great."

"How is your paper coming?"

Ruthie groaned and layed back. "Not well."

"Try taking a break and then go back to it."

"I can't it's due tomorrow."

"Well i'll be home in 3 hours so you can sleep in and i'll drive you to class."

"I'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Ruthie hung up and looked at the clock 10:50pm. She needed to finish this paper. She finished it around midnight and quickly fell asleep. Not long after she heard Martin come in and felt the bed move as he layed down. She found his hand under the covers and pulled his arm around herself.

"What time is it?"

He kissed her neck. "Around 1 o'clock."

She nodded and quickly fell back asleep. She woke up wrapped in his arms too comfortable to move. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand. 7:15am. She still had an hour before she had to be up. She tried to fall back asleep but couldn't. She carefully slid out of the bed and showered. When she came out of the bathroom Martin was just getting out of bed.

"Morning." She pecked him on the lips.

"How are you so perky?"

"I've been up for a little while."

He nodded and walked into the bathroom. They ate breakfast together and drove to class together. Ruthie had just walked into her class when her professor called her to the front. Dr. Howard was pretty strict and so far he and Ruthie hadn't clashed.

"Mrs. Brewer I received your paper this morning and I'm not satisfied."

"How? I met all the criteria and made an observation."

"Yes, the content was excellent. However I disagree with your analysis. Redo the paper by tomorrow."

Ruthie took her old paper back and looked at all the red marks. After class she shot Martin a text.

_r- Don't wait 4 me I need 2 go 2 the library._

_m- Why? You need to rest._

_r- I know but Dr. Howard told me 2 redo my paper_

_m- The one you stayed up to do last night? That's bullshit do you need me to talk to him?_

_r- NO i'll just redo the paper pls don't talk to him I don't need him 2 think I can't handle redoing a paper_

_m- fine what time do you want me to pick you up?_

_r- around 3_

_m-ok I love you_

_r- I luv u 2_

Ruthie stalked off to the library and started on her paper she didn't realize how long she had been working until she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Martin.

"Hey I tried texting but you didn't answer."

Ruthie packed up her books and laptop into her bag. "Sorry I tried to figure out where I went off track on the paper but I can't find it."

Martin lead her out to his truck. "So maybe you're right and doctor what's his face is wrong."

"Maybe."

Ruthie didn't want to pick a fight with anyone. The Dean awarded her two weeks before her due date and 4 weeks after for maternity leave. Ruthie wanted to make sure that her professors were all ok with that. The only one that wasn't was Dr. Howard. She decided that it would be tomorrow's battle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ruthie walked into her psychology class the next day and walked straight up to Dr. Howard.

"Dr. Howard I reviewed my paper and looked at it from every angle." She thrusted it onto his desk. "I am not wrong."

Dr. Howard looked at her and then the paper. He shocked Ruthie and grinned. "Correct you were right."

"Then why did you tell me I wasn't?"

He stood up, "You want to be a guidance councilor. People are going to tell you that you are wrong that you don't know what you are talking about. You need to be confident when you analyze someone. I just wanted to test my theory about you."

"What theory is that?"

"That you are confident and you will go to great lengths to prove people wrong. That makes a good councilor."

"So you tested me because I'm smart."

"Yes you are my most promising student."

"Then why are you upset that I have to go on maternity leave?"

"Oh, I hate paperwork. But congratulations."

Ruthie smiled. This man was so confusing. When she told Martin what happened later he laughed.

"See you were born to question authority."

Ruthie had rolled her eyes and finished dinner. Soon she was 37 weeks pregnant. She was ready but Martin was super busy. She was afraid that he would be at a game and she would go into labor. Tonight was Thursday and Martin had just come home from practice. Ruthie was sitting on the couch studying, Quinn was on the other side of the couch flipping through a magazine and Martin was digging through the fridge. Ruthie felt a gush of liquid. She set her books aside and looked. She started freaking a little.

"Umm Babe?"

Martin was still looking in the fridge. "Yeah?"

"I think my water just broke."

"You what?" He jerked his head up and hit it on the top of the fridge. Quinn stood up and walked over.

"Yup that is your water alright."

Ruthie glanced at Martin. "I haven't had contractions yet."

"Well what do you want to do?"

Ruthie looked down. "Well I'm showering before we go anywhere."

He looked at her like she was nuts. While she was in the shower she started feeling the contractions. When she was dressed she walked into their bedroom and leaned on the bed. Martin came up behind her and rubbed her back until the contraction subsided.

"I put your hospital bag and pillow in the truck. Do you want to go now?"

Ruthie thought for a second then nodded. She was soon in the passenger seat of Martin's truck with Quinn in the back heading to the hospital.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the way to the hospital Ruthie's contractions started getting more intense. Martin had to carry her into the hospital. Once they were admitted Ruthie changed into a gown and Dr. Hanson walked in.

"Hi Ruthie are you ready to have a baby?"

"No I'm ready for an epidural."

Dr. Hanson laughed and examined her. "Well unfortunately you are 7cm and past the point of an epidural. You've probably been in labor since this morning and not have realized it. Some women don't feel pain until after their water breaks."

Ruthie groaned. The doctor left them alone. Martin held her hand and wiped her forehead with a cool cloth. Quinn had stayed in the waiting room and called their parents. After only 2 hours Dr. Hanson came back in and told her it was time to push. Ruthie started freaking out. Her parents weren't there yet. She wanted her mom to be there. She turned to Martin.

"Wait my mom isn't here yet."

Martin kissed her forehead. "We can do this together."

Ruthie nodded. For the next few minutes Ruthie pushed as hard as she could as the baby fought her way out. Martin held her hand and kept muttering words of encouragement into her ear. After one final push their daughter slid into Dr. Hanson's arms. As soon as the baby was free she wailed. Ruthie could feel tears running down her face. She turned and looked at Martin and saw that he was crying too. A nurse handed him some scissors to cut the umbilical cord. As the nurse cleaned her off Brooklyn screamed. Martin leaned down and kissed Ruthie. When the nurse placed Brooklyn in her arms she felt so much love for the tiny bundle. The nurse smiled.

"She is perfectly healthy. 6lbs 1 ounce, 17 inches."

Martin shook her hand. "Thank you."

The nurse walked out leaving them alone. Ruthie was in awe. Brooklyn looked just like Martin. She had his eyes, his nose, his hair, and his skin tone. She did have Ruthie's big full lips and cheeks. She kissed the baby's forehead and smiled at Martin. She started handing him the baby.

"Do you want to meet your Daddy?"

He smiled at her and cradled Brooklyn to his chest. Ruthie felt complete. Martin had just handed Brooklyn back when there was a knock on the door. Quinn walked in and squealed at the baby.

"Hey."

"Hi Aunt Quinn."

Quinn walked over and Ruthie passed her the baby. "Hello precious."

"Where are my parents?"

Quinn turned and sighed. "There was an accident on the freeway. They won't be here for another hour or two."

Ruthie sighed. She quickly fell asleep exhausted. When she started waking up she heard voices.

"Hey Mrs. Camden."

"I can't believe I missed it."

Ruthie opened her eyes and saw her mom and dad standing with Beau and Jen peering into the small bassinet at the end of her bed. Ruthie sat up a little and Martin walked over to her.

"You should go back to sleep."

"I'm fine."

Annie walked over an hugged her daughter. "She's beautiful."

"Thanks Mom."

Eric kissed Ruthie's head. Martin picked Brooklyn up and handed her to Annie. Jen kissed Ruthie's cheek.

"So what is her name?"

Ruthie nodded to Martin while she hugged Beau. Martin cleared his throat.

"We picked Brooklyn Faith."

Annie passed Brooklyn to Eric and smiled. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

After their parents held Brooklyn Martin and Ruthie were left alone again. Martin had set Brooke back into the bassinet and layed down next to Ruthie. They both fell asleep almost immediately.


End file.
